Dakota Scott: Power of Snow
by T-Bone101
Summary: Dakota Scott has had a hard life she has always been alone at all her schools but now she has to keep a even bigger secret from people at her new school.
1. Prelude to a storm

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dakota Scott and anything not apart of the show.)

"I've been trained to control the power of snow for a while my sensei has trained me in private and has not told any one about me." Dakota said. Tori was surfing then when she finished she got her stuff and went to her van. Shane was riding on his skateboard and looked at the guys watch and started to run to tori's van. Dustin was riding his bike he look at Kelly watch. "I have to go ill call you later," Dustin said. They were running late as usual Shane walked up to the window and then he said boo you miss me? "Dream on. Where is Dustin? Last as usual." Tori said. "Aww, dude!" Shane exclaimed as Dustin got in the car. "How can you guys be late every single time. I couldn't be late if I actually planned it." Tori said. "Maybe that's because your the reliable one." Shane said. "What does that mean - "the reliable one"? Look, in any group, there are different kinds of people." Shane said. " Yeah think about the power rangers." Dustin said. "Power rangers? you got to be joking." Tori exclaimed. "No, okay there always the mellow reflective dude." Dustin said. "Then theres the risk taker the adrenaline guy that would of course be me." Shane said. "Yeah and you Tori your just the logical one."Dustin said. "You guy have to lay of the comic books seriously power ranger. Whatever!" Tori said.

Arrived at the entrance of the academy...

"This place always creeps me out." Dustin said. "Dustin would you come on." Tori exclaimed. "Im right here!" Dustin said. It sure is quiet here. A little to quiet." Shane said. all of the sudden ninjas came out of nowhere. They tore off there cuvilian clothes to be replaced with thier ninja suits. They all started fighting Tori was fighting in the water and then she lost her balance and fell in the water. Dustin was fighting the ninjas they went underground and he started to fight again then he tried to go underground but he got stuck. Shane was fighting he went up into the air and then he fell. Shane, Tori and Dustin were standing there and then a there was a bird flying over them. "Oh, man!" Shane exclaimed. then the bird turned into sensei. "That's enough for today. Tori, Shane, and Dustin I am very disappointed I will expect a visit from you. So that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training." Sensei said as he walked off. "Well that wasn't so bad huh. What well it wasn't. Dustin said as they went through the portal. "Tell you what you guys can blame it on me." Dustin said. "Don't worry we will." Tori said. "You have been student at the wind ninja academy for nearly a year and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you change that before you return tomorrow . Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you." Sensei said. "Wait you can't!" Shane exclaimed. "You all have great potential it would be a shame to waste it now go. You must have other studies" Sensei said. They left and cam walked over to his dad. "I don't know why you put up with them." Cam said. "Well then Cameron i suppose that's why I'm the sensei and you're the sensei's son." Sensei said. Then he heard rumbling in the distant. "What's wrong dad?" Cam asked.

At storm chargers...

Dustin was working in the back of the store "Kick-flip to 50-50 that's what i got to learn from my video." Dustin said. Then the clocks went off and they ran out of the store. "Dustin you're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop." Kelly said. "Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are? Bye Kelly!" Dustin said. They were driving down the road to go the academy. "Are we on time?" Shane asked. "We're early hey they look like they need help." Tori said. "No way tori we can't." Shane said. "We can't just leave them here. What if something happens to them?" Tori said. "All I know is if we're late something will definitely happen to us and it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes." Shane said. "Two minutes dude!" Dustin said.

At the academy..

"Lothar!" Sensei said as he appeared. "The dark energy is strong in you." Sensei said. "It's had time to grow." Lothar said. "It has been a while." Sensei said. "Armies take time and now is the time for revenge. Zurgane proceed!" Lothor said. "As you wish sir." Zurgane said. Lothar and sensei started to fight and the others went to attack the students with calzaxs. They finished helping those people and started back to the academy. They captured the ninja's and Lothar hit sensei with a beam. They walked in "Something's attacking the school. It's gone." Shane said. "Okay don't know I'm thinking earthquake." Dustin said. "When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky." Shane said. "Whos that? It's cam help me get him out we've got you. Cam you okay?" Shane said. "Yeah I'm fine come on guys this way." Cam said. "Cam what is this place." Shane asked. "Just follow me. Don't ask any questions because i can't answer them. " Cam said. "What is this like some big secret?" Shane asked. "Yes Shane it's like some big secret. "There are times when secrets must be revealed cam." Sensei said. "Hey uh that big rat sounds just like sensei." Shane said. "Yeah I know but it doesn't really look like him though huh. I mean except for the cloaks. "My father is not a rat he's a guinea pig." Cam said. "Dude did he just explain why and i like missed it." Dustin said. " He stuck." Dakota said as she walked out into the room. "Who are you?" Tori asked. "you will find out soon." Dakota said. "Yes Shane stuck observe this is lothar once a great ninja he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own unless they are stopped." Sensei said. "Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them." Dustin said. "An excellent questions Dustin the morphers cam." Sensei said. "Father you're not serious." Cam said. "We have no choice." Sensei said. "But these guys? I mean them they're well they're." Cam said. "We're what?" Tori said. "Yeah i don't like the way that sounded do you" Shane asked. "Actually dude I'm kind of lost here. Dustin said. "Now cam." Sensei said. "These are your power ranger wind morphers." Cam said. "yes, see I knew it dude i was right power rangers are real." Dustin said. "Dustin child of earth true to your heart you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger, Tori fluid and graceful like the water you will become the blue wind ranger, Shane reaching for the stars you will command the powers of the red wind ranger, and Dakota you will command the white wind ranger powers from this point you will be known as the wind power ranger protectors of the earth" Sensei said. "So what exactly does this thing do" Shane asked. "Where's the switch." Tori asked. "Does it have any games or what." Dustin said. "No, it doesen't have games but." Dakota started but was cut of by cam Ladies and gentleman the defenders of the galaxy. " Quicly lothara army is attacking you must intercept them call on your powers by saying "Ninjas storm ranger form. but Dakota stay behind." Sensei said.

After the fight...

" Ha you see I told you guys I told you there were power rangers and you were like no you comic book geek it's an urban legend man." Dustin said. "Heey hey hey that wasn't me that was miss fluid graceful water babe over here." Shane said. "All right that was me." Tori exclaimed. "You did well this time rangers but understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothar will not rest until the earth is completely under his command or until he is destroyed." Sensei said. "The future is in our hands guys we will protect the world no matter what." Dakota said.


	2. There's no 'i' in team

Dakota POV ( for the first little bit I'll switch later)

I was at the motocross park riding around with my father he said that from where he lived you never saw no one on a motocross bike except some girls so he taught me how to ride at a young age. I had free time because Dustin, Shane, and Tori was training sensei knew that I know the importance of team work because He knows that I grew up around power ranger teams.

 _ **At ninja opps**_

Sensei was training Dustin, Shane, and Tori to work as a team. They were walking in a place that look like the desert. " Come on you guys." Shane said as they were walking.

" this will take all day." Shane said." ow, Shane Will you stop pulling. My wrist is totally tweaked. " Tori exclaimed to Shane.

" sorry Tori it would be so much faster if we could just split up." Shane said. " Not to mention less painful." Tori said under her breath. " you know the score of three thing better be worth it man these cuffs are brutal." Dustin said.

"Why doesn't Dakota have to do this and we have to do it as he was dragged along. " Sensei wouldn't of sent us if it wasn't important it has got to be here somewhere." Shane said.

" I think since he is trying to make us work as a team." Tori said as she was pulled along. "What kind of scroll we talk about anyway. Dustin asked having no idea about what it was.

"I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here around here that's probably it." Tori said. " OK well there's one. Dustin said as they stopped suddenly. " wait it says something." Tori exclaimed stronger as 1 than 3 she read.

They got there and they got attacked by calzax. "Will you stop pulling my arm Shane." Tori exclaimed as she was pulled by Shane again.

"Dustin look out." Shane yelled as they struggled to work as a team. The calzaxk got the chain off of their hands. "I'll get the scroll." Shane exclaimed as he went to get the scroll. Tori and Dustin were on the ground and then the clazaxks attacked them.

 _ ***simulation over***_

" Aw i almost had it. Shane exclaimed then sighed. " Well that was below average. It'll be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it." Cam said as he walked off.

" rangers you are lucky this was only a simulation." Sensei said. "Sensei why can't we get this right? Why do we keep failing?" Tori said.

"Tommorow we will try again." Sensei said as Tori and Dustin started walking out suddenly They were stopped by Shane asking they where they were going.

"Home man" Dustin said as he and tori continued to walked out but they were stopped again by Shane saying, " Hey no way not until we get this right. Tori turned around and said

" Sensei said we will try again tomorrow." Dustin said to Shane" Dude if I don't sleep tomorrow's just going to be a replay of today. Shane then said, Look that's why we need to keep practicing until you guy get it right.

Tori got mad about what Shane said and she replied with, " until we get it right." Shane looked down and said look that's not what I meant. Tori then replied angrily, " Oh we know what you meant" Shane ran up to them and grab their wrist, " this is not ninja school anymore this is the real deal and if you're not willing to focus on what is important then." Shane started but was cut off by Dustin "Dude if you think you could do a better job by yourself then go for it man. Shane replied angrily, " maybe I will" as Tori and Dustin walked upstairs.

 **At Dakota's house...**

Dakota got changed into clothes that were more comfortable. "Da when your done tori is her to see you." Shane said.

"I have a question it about ran.." Tori stated but remembered that my dad is right there. I gave my dad the look how about you go talk to Uncle Tommy about letting me live with him next year." He gave me the look that he knows what the conversation about and walked off.

"Shane is having a hard time with working with us as a team." Tori said. Dakota sighed and tried not to give away to much info. " Someone along time ago gave some good advice about leadership "to always have faith in your team.

A few minutes later our Morphers went off and it said to go to ninja ops let's go. They continued on the way to ninja ops, " Don't worry about my dad he doesn't worry when I leave the house" then they stared to ninja streak to ops.

 _ **At ninja ops...**_

As me, Tori and Dustin walked in Cam asked, " where is Shane" as we sat down Dustin replied sarcastically,

" I don't know single handedly save the world. " yeah I guess it's nice being a one man army." Tori said. Each piece has its place Shane will learn but you must help him." Sensei explained. " That the problem he won't let us help." Tori said.

" well yeah he is under a lot of stress and y'all need to give him some time. Shane went to talk to and then a monster showed up and he went to fight by himself. "So what is up with this." Shane exclaimed.

"I say I think I'm lost can you tell me where I might find the power ranger hq." the monster said. " He's a ranger get him." Kapri ordered the monster.

"I thought he looked familiar." The monster said. After a while Shane started to struggle fighting Monster. So Sensei said for us to go ahead we morphed and went to the fight. " you guys came I can't believe that I was such a jerk." Shane exclaimed.

" Well I totally can." Dustin said as Tori slapped his arm. "What no I'm busting on you bro okay." Dustin said. "Look we know you're great at this stuff just don't forget you're not alone. " I know and right now you have no idea how glad I am about that. The monster threw some thing at them.

" Pardon me but I haven't finished destroying you yet." The monster said. During this fight we all started to work as a team. "Guy from what I know this monster will grow any second

(Her suit looks like tori but has a wolf on her chest.)

They got there Zord and started to fight the monster and then destroy the monster and then it came back and they we combined the Zords and destroyed the monster.

 _ **/**_

 _ **Sorry if it's bad tell me what you think and if I need to fix it tell me I'm the comments.**_

 _ **-C**_


	3. Beauty and the beach

To day me and Dustin were hanging out in the back of the store I was helping him with the bike and talking. Tori was probably out surfing and Shane was out with tori at the beach. Shane was talking to some guy and then he came walking up to tori and she asked, "What was all that about?". Shane then looked back over there and said, " Aw, some guy couldn't stop talking about you. How cute you are and how he wanted your phone number."

" Whoa, whoa stop rewind super cute surfer hottie was asking about me?" Tori said as she looked at him and then Shane said, " Dude, man, it was so lame."

" You let him leave." Tori said as she punched Shane in the arm. " Hey what was that for?" Shane said. "You ever think that maybe I'd want to meet him see if he wanted to hang out sometime." Tori exclaimed.

"You're kidding right what's wrong." Shane asked tori as she was getting ready to leave. "This is just further proof that your a complete dufus. I got to meet Dakota and Dustin." Tori replied angrily as she went to her van. " seriously I can go get the guy." Shane exclaimed.

 _ **At storm chargers...**_

Dustin walked over to the counter and said, "Hey Dude you know Shane thinks your mad at him." Dustin said. "Well I guess that why he gets the red suit." Tori exclaimed.

" Well what happened I mean it didn't really sound like a big deal to me." Dustin said. Tori turned around and snapped at him, " you don't get it either I'm a girl." Dustin confused about why she acting like this said," Yeah but I know but like you're not a girl 're like a guy girl" Dustin said.

" Dudes I'm just saying you're in big trouble now you don't say that to a girl." Dakota said. Kelly then handed a letter to Tori and said, " this just showed up for you. She started to open the letter and said, " That weird from where." Tori said

"Don't know just found it out back." Kelly said. Tori opened it and it was a letter from girls sports magazine they saw her surfing and wanted to interview her. Tori was thinking if she should do it or not.

At ninja ops...

"Is that a good enough reason to do a photo shoot Sensei" Tori said. "A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being. This inner strength can help in all situations." Sensei said. "You're no help you know that" tori said. "There's a difference between helping someone and deciding for them." Sensei said as tori walked off. "I feel like I been writing code for the past three weeks I think I'm getting blisters." Cam said. "You're effort is admirable son I have a terrible feeling we will need it." Sensei said.

 _ **At the photoshoot...**_

" Is this the right place." Tori she didn't know was that the thunder ninjas were watching on the hill. "This waiting is getting old." Blake said. "Chill we have to do this right." Hunter said. "With you bro but let not do anything to get recognized they have Dakota the girl we met a while back. The thunder ninjas then ninja streaked away.

"Hi I'm Tori." Tori said confused. " My aren't you ordinary." Kapri said. "Let see if we can do something about that" Marah said as she brought Tori over to the clothes. " "this is so not me" Tori said. " we seen what's you okay? Now you just uh smile for the camera right here. Don't move this won't hurt a bit" Kapri said.

They sent calzax to fight with Tori so they can distract her so they can clone her and then trapped her in the camera. They sent the clone to find the other rangers The real tori was trapped in the camera.

 _ **At storm Chargers...**_

The clone walked in the store to the back and tapped on Shane's shoulder. "Did you just crash into a outlet mall." Shane said. " I have to get to ninja ops right away." Tori said as they pulled her where no one can see them. "Dude I can't there is is bikes stacked up like out the door even with Dakota's help there is still a lot. " Dustin said. "I really need you guys I was attacked by calzax. "We might need to stop for some gas." Dustin said. We're not stopping." Clone Tori said. "Well what if we don't make it." Shane said. " we'll make it just drive." The clone snapped.

"Aw no roadwork." Dustin said as he stopped the car. "Don't stop the car." The clone said. "What can I do." Dustin asked as Tori got out of the car and walked to the workers. " well I know that that is definitely not Tori she wouldn't do that. They didn't have any time to answer tori started to scream. " What are you doing move it. You're nothing move it now "Hey uh tori seem a little tense to you bro." Shane asked us. " man just a bit." Dustin said as tori walked and got in the van.

"Tori, tori that's the guy." Shane said then Tori asked what guy. "That the guy from the beach remember." Shane said. "Whatever can we just go." Tori snapped. "Hey what's up with you I thought you were like all into him and—." Shane started but was cut of by the clone yelling, Can we get there please. They started to drive and then the real to showed up in front of the van. "Dude that girl look just like tori." Dustin said. " Man, I told you that it this wasn't the real tori this is." Dakota said.

The clone and tori started fighting with each other but there was a monster in town. Dustin, Shane and Dakota went into town to fight a monster there.

Ninja storm ranger form

Power of air

Power of earth

Power of snow

They started to fight the monster while Tori was fighting the clone. Tori came up , and tapped on Shane's shoulder. "Guys it me." Tori exclaimed. "How do we know it the real Tori." Dustin said. " Your real name is Waldo and Shane you are afraid of spiders and Dakota your dad is one of the best martial artist and you know a lot of martial artist. Dustin started to laugh at Shane. "You're afraid of spiders." Dustin said. "You want to make something of it Waldo." Shane said.

" Ha are you through." The monster said. " Look you guys can get therapy later on okay? I think we have something a little more important to worry about." Tori said as she morphed.

Power of of water

The monster called the calzax to fight the rangers and I went for the monster. We all fought with our sword every one was doing better than I was. We all tried to attack the monster and it the monster disappeared. Tori and the monster and the monster were fight she got a few hit in and blew him back up and then we put our weapons together.

Storm striker ready aim fire

They destroyed the monster and then the monster grew to a big monster so cam sent us to the zords. "Multi attack give them a wack." The monster said as they were attacked fr9m lol around. " Cam we've got a serious multiplication problem here." Dakota said. "I've got something here for you. I like to call it the Megazord lightning mode you control it by using your inner power but remember it only lasts 60 seconds." Cam said. " It takes longer to make microwave popcorn." Shane said. "That's all that we will need." Tori said. " let's do it!" Dakota said excited to get some action.

Lightning Megazord now

The Megazord was faster so the ranger was able to finish all of the monsters the got a new sword. " one to the power of four." Shane said as we attacked the monster and they defeated the monster. They all helped tori with the surfer guy I went home to see my dad.

 _ **Dakota's house...**_

I ran in the house and my eyes got watery and gave him a hug.

I now know how my dad felt now when he was in school. I got dressed for the rest for the day. Me and dad stayed in talking about how his high school was


	4. Looming thunder

Dakota and Dustin were at the track riding Dustin was getting timed to see how fast then all the sudden to guy on in navy and one in crimson were behind Of them and Dakota was right there with them then passed Dustin over the over the hill I slowed down the last bit. They rode over to Kelly and Dustin took his helmet of I just kept mine on cause these boy here don't like girls.

"Man you ever seen those guys before." Dustin asked Kelly. "They ride like factory pros I would've remembered." Kelly said. " man I'm just glad they don't race 125s." Dustin said. Dustin walked over to them so I followed him. "Hey there how's it going." Dustin said. " Tracks a little soggy." Hunter said. "It didn't seem to slow you guy down." Dakota said as she took her helmet off. Blake looked a little shocked but Hunter had a idea who it was.

"So I see Day that you are still riding. "Yeah still riding my father makes me remember we ride a lot." Dakota said. "Well this is Blake and my brother Hunter." Blake said. "Wait you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked not seeing any resemblance. " Dude they are adopted." Dakota said. " I see you listen to a least on thing I said to you. "All right cool well my name is Dustin and you already know her. I haven't seen you guys out here before where's you home track." Dustin said. " uh we come down from from- -." Blake started but was cut off bye Hunter coldly saying, "you wouldn't have heard of it."

"Easy bro and he wonders why we don't have any friends. Hey listen you were pretty fast out there before." Blake said. "Yeah right man I must be giving up a couple seconds a lap to you guys." Dustin said. "You got to much air on your jumps it slows you down." Hunter said. "He's right!" Dakota exclaimed. "Dark and brooding but right. Listen what are you doing there you want to follow us." Blake asked Dustin. "Um actually man can I take a rain check. I gotta be somewhere." Dustin said. "Yeah no worries next time and you can also come Day." Hunter said as he pulled me in a hug. They then went of to the wood that is near the academy. Dustin called for Tori and Shane then said, "Man don't tell me we missed training again. Why do I do this to myself." Dustin said as calzax attacked then Tori and Shane then showed up on a bike. "Hey you know I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready but of course no one ever listens to the guy with glasses." Cam said. "So dude what these are the tsunami cycles man I thought these things were months off being ready." Dustin said as cam replied, "so did I."

"So what you got something for us." Dustin said. "No should I." Cam replied. "Oh come on quit joking around man." Dustin said. No seriously I don't know what you're talking about." Cam said. So what you're saying the motocross guys are the only one who don't get tsunami cycles." Dustin exclaimed. "All right, all right fine. Meet your new mobile command center. As it stopped Dustin and a white cycle rolled out. (Hers is like there's but white.) then we met up with Tori and Dustin and fought of the rest of the clazax. We all got off the bikes and demorphed.

"You know Cam these bikes work pretty good." Shane said. " you know you are pretty lucky these bikes need some fine tuning. Hey Dustin since you're a bike expert why don't you take a look at these specs and give me an altitude chart for auto jetting and uh don't try to play video games with it or something like you would do. I would ask Dakota but she is leaving to see some family. " Cam said and handed him the disk.

"Okay dude you know I'm not a complete dufus." Dustin said. "Well here's your chance to prove it." Cam said as he walked off. "Hey Dustin where were you today"Shane said. "Uh oh at the track man I met these two guys crazy fast man. I'm hooking up with them later. Dustin said.

"Yeah whatever man just remember what's important here." Shane said as Dustin walked off. What they didn't know the two thunder ninjas were spying on them in the distance.

"We have seen enough let's go" Hunter said as then went to others lothers ship.

 **Skip the fight... I'm sorry I'm trying to update all my stories before the storm**

 **At storm chargers...**

"Hey guys you finally get to meet." Dustin said. " Dustin's told us a lot about you." hunter said. " not everything." Blake said as he looked at Tori.

Hey uh Dustin you have a minute. Hey you were suppose to be back at ninja ops." Shane said. "Yeah I know man but these guys showed up cheap king outthese bikes and I don't know I just got spacey." Dustin said.

Sense is not happy he's doing that thing with his nose again." Shane said. "oh great ok um come on Tori I gotta go. Dustin said as he pulled Tori out of the store. "Ah boy that Tori is fine." Blake said. " yeah question is why does she hang out with a goof like Dustin." Hunter said. "Who knows maybe she likes doing charity work." Blake said. What they didn't know was that Shane heard the whole conversation.

Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality. Sensei said. " you will have very nice pecs." Tori said. " hey Dustin can I talk to you four a second." Shane said. "Okay dude look I'm sorry I just." Dustin started but was cut off by Shane. "How well do you know hunter and Blake. I mean they come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends.

"Dude it's a motocross thing okay. I mean you got these skater buds of yours your hang with and dude they're total posers and we don't say a word. Dustin said as he walked off. "Yeah well at least I know what's important here. Look ever since you've been hanging out with these guys man your priorities are totally messed." Shane said. "Dude that's crazy man come on back me up here tori oh come on man. Listen I admit it I have been a air head lately ." Dustin said. "Listen it's not chess club we are talking about the end of the world here. Do you even get that." Shane replied coldly. "Sensei a little help here." Dustin said.

"You can only help yourself Dustin with your action not your words." Sensei said. "You know what I can't believe this. I'm going riding." Dustin said.

 **At track...**

"You know I cool hanging out with you guys it hard finding guy who get me." Dustin said. "I heard that." Hunter said as the ground began to shake.

 **Skip fight...**

"Thanks for the shower." Tori said sarcastically. "Yeah sorry about that. So what did I look faster." Dustin said. "Hey where is Hunter and Blake. I figured they'd be here." Shane said. " Yeah I don't know I um guess they had better thing to do than just hang out with a goof like me huh." Dustin said. " hey some of the stuff I said before I didn't mean you weren't committed." Shane said. "Yeah your a great ranger a flake but a great ranger." Tori said.

"Thanks guys well let go gear up if we're going to be riding these tsunami cycles we'd better be ready." Dustin said. What they didn't know was that that the thunder ninjas were watching them in the wood while they were riding.

 **/**

 _ **Okay I was updating before the hurricane came or we lost power but I with be skipping the thunder stranger she won't be there but instead it is what she is doing while she is gone.**_

 _ **-C**_


	5. thunder stranger

(disclaimer I don't own anything but what you don't recognize I might post part 1 and them telling Dakota about them being thunder rangers what she is wearing .)

 ** _ **Dakota pov**_**

They let me have a little time off to be with my family I have a feeling that they will need a little help sooner or later. My Uncle and Aunts or coming for a little reunion. " Hey honey get ready for a reunion everyone will be here soon." Jason said.

Ok and also when they get here don't tell them anything about. as I pointed at the morpher on my wrist. He then understood as soon as I did that. I knew he wouldn't say anything about he would let them figure out it wouldn't be that hard since they were rangers at one point. We were with family and then my morpher went off. "The ranger need your help the people are having a hard time with these 2 guy they are fighting they need your help at the quarry." cam said. Dad ill be back in a little bit I have to go take care of something.

power of snow ranger form

skip to the quarry...

when I got there the thunder rangers were gone I decided to wait for the next time and go with them to ninja Ops.

"Zurgane, still ugly as ever." Shane said. Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick. surprising everyone but Cam and sensei that I was here. "It could be a trap use caution when engaging him." sensei said.

Ninja storm, ranger form!

power of water...

power of air...

power of earth...

 ** _ **Nobody pov**_**

"Lother run out of good looking monsters." Shane said. "if you want something right you have to do it you do it yourself. rangers meet your destiny" Zurgane said. we all attacked him together and then we got shot down. he was brought back to the ship. The thunder ninja's show up and it turns out they got the thunder bikes.

"no those are my Tsunami cycles" Cam exclaims. They get on their bikes and start coming at us and hit us with thunder. "this is so easy it's almost boring I thought they would at least put up a fight. they're so lame. the crimson ranger said. " No doubt I thought their sensei taught them better than this." the navy ranger said. " did you hear what they said about you," Cam asked looking at his dad.

"yes cam, their words are not what concern me, however." Sensei said. "it's time to finish what we started as they called their zords. "That does not look good," Tori said. " By the time this is over we will be the last ninja rangers in the world." The crimson ranger said.

skip the zord fight...

The thunder rangers knocked our zords down they found a way out of the zords. As soon as Hunter, Blake, and Kelly came over to look. "We think they need help." Hunter said as he started walking over there toward where the fight happened.

Dakota, Shane, Tori, and Dustin all climbed up the hill. "we were riding and we saw the smoke. " Hunter said. They were looking to make sure they were okay. "what happened." Hunter asked as Blake looked at them. "I was listening in the car on the way here. they think it was some kind of alien attack." Kelly said. "Why does that sort of thing happen a lot around here," Blake asked.

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap," Dakota said. "We need to call someone.. the police, the FBI, the CIA," Kelly said going on about it. "No kelly we're fine thanks." Tori said as we all looked at each other. " you guys alright," shane asked us. "That was way harsh man you know what? I think my morpher's toast." Dustin said. " We all know that Cam is going to freak when he finds out about the zords," Dakota said.

"Well you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a single afternoon not to mention what you did to the zords." Cam said holding the morpher in his hand. "Cam now is not the time," sensei said. "You're right. Thankfully the auto- retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self- reconstruct functions." CAm said "Dude, ive got no idea what you just said." Dustin said scratching his head out of confused. "they're fixing themselves." Cam said. " Oh, ok right sweet." Dustin said as Sensei flipped to wear the computer was.

"Hey Sensei why didn't they finish us off." Shane asked Sensei. "I mean those zords they had were sicko, bro. Uh, I mean Sensei. " Dustin said. "Thunder zords created by the same technology that powers your own." sensei said. "These thunder ninjas work for lothor that doesn't make any sense. "yeah, no more than zurgane booking out of there when they showed up." Shane said. "Dude I think they are under some mind control that Lother is messing with their heads." Dakota said like that happens all the time. "That could be Dakota we will see in time." Sensei said.

"I hope these are under warranty," Dustin said. "I just feel totally helpless. There's got to be something we can do." Tori said. "For now you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary it will only give him more power." sensei says. "Be careful they've already stolen the tsunami cycle disks somehow whoever you speak to make sure you trust them." Cam said. " Guys I want be able to contact you if you need me ill be at the family thing for a couple of days.

Skip to them telling Dakota who the Thunder ranger...

"So guys what have I missed." Dakota said. "Dude, it was epic we found out the identies of the Thunder ninjas but they are on our side." Dustin whisper so the could only hear. "in the words of a great man It is where they belong." Dakota said.

/

 ** _ **Sorry I haven't posted on here in forever this year has been crazy I haven't really had any anytime but here it is sorry if it is not that good. I'm going to try to post more mostly on this this has been going on for a while.**_**


	6. nowhere to grow

The rangers were out on a school night at the skate park Dustin was videoing Shane and Tori and Dakota were in the car waiting for them. "Dude, we need to hurry my dad thinks that I'm still at home doing homework." Dakota said ready to leave to get home so she's not busted.  
"Can we go now please? I've got homework to do and sensei is going to freak if he finds out we're out this late." Tori said. "Come on tori just five more minutes. Come on dude I nearly landed it." Shane said. "Not to mention what cam's going to say when you took his night-vision camera." Tori said going back to doing some of her homework. "I don't really know why I came here I'm not needed for anything and my dad doesn't like for me to leave."

"Yeah, yeah keep going man. looks sick dude." Dustin said as he suddenly put the camera down. "Hey what are you doing?" Shane asked. "What, I mean you don't want those Kelzacks there in your skate video." Dustin said as we all started to run after the Kelzacks.

"Tori! Dustin! Dakota! come on." Shane exclaimed as we continued to run. " This will be great for your video!" Dustin said. "Hey we heard there was a garden party." Dakota said. "Yeah and we were kind of bummed we weren't invited." Dustin exclaimed. "You mind if we crash?" Shane asked as we morphed.

Ready

ninja storm, ranger form

power of air! water! earth! snow!

We all started to fight the Kelzacks. "don't they know it is a school night?" Tori said. "I don't think they care, " Dustin said. "Lets make this quick." Shane said as he was pulled down by some vines and was picked up by the monster. " look what I've got" Florabundacus said. "Watch the suit bud." Shane said. "It Florabundacus." the monster said. "Nice name your parents didn't like you much, huh." Shane said as he kept trying to attack but she kept disappearing and reappearing

"You okay" we all asked helping him up. "Hope you don't have allergies" Florabundacus said as she growled and shot something out at us. we were all thrown to the ground. " Whoa this flowers nothing to sneeze at." Shane said as he held his head. "Time to make like a plant and leaf." Florabundacus said as she disappeared. "There she goes! The seeds." Shane said.

"Rangers! My father would like a word with you. " Cam said thought morphers. "Man this isn't going to be good probably not as bad as when I get home but still bad and they when to ninja ops.

 ** **skip to ninja ops...****

"Oh, man, I can't believe we got stalked by celery." Dustin said as he handed Cam his camera. "Here's a thought. maybe your not getting enough sleep." Cam replied.

"I must see those seeds. We will discuss why you were out late on a school night another time." Sensei said. " I'd hate to be in your skate shoes." Cam said looking at Shane. Shane replied "Dude shouldn't you be cleaning some ancient scrolls or something."

"Since when has Lothor been into gardening." Tori exclaimed as Sensei pushed on the plant. "Eww!" sensei said as a horrible smell came out of the seeds. "Dude" Dustin exclaimed. "That smells worst then my dads socks after a day at the dojo. Speaking of that I need to go keep me in on it if you find anything" Dakota said as she walked out to go home.

Dakota walked home and tried to get in the house and she walked in and her father was standing right there. "where have you been young lady it is half past midnight." Jason said giving me a stern look. "I had some ranger business to take care of and at first we were out much earlier it is hard cause no one else is in any of my classes. "I know but next year you will be in class in have friend and hopefully no ranger business." Jason said hugging his daughter.

 ** **to garden greenhouse...****

Cam was walking to go into the greenhouse with the seed to ask the guy his dad knew about them. " Have you ever seen one of these before." Cam asked the guy. " Oh yes, it's called a sudima plant it's very ah yes very rare it's from the same family as the Venus flytrap only with a slightly aggressive nature." Dr. Belrab said. "How aggressive." Cam asked the doctor. "Fully grown this plant will devour everything in it's path." Dr. Belrab said. "I think we might have a problem." Cam said. "Oh don't worry they're harmless unless they're fertilized with a special nutrient bath. mineral water with a kick so to speak." Dr. Belrab said while he started to chuckle.

"Where do you get this special water." Cam ask Dr. Belrab. "Well there's a volcanic spring to the north of here. Which produces a similar combination of minerals and phosphates." Dr. Belrab started but was stopped by cam saying. "You're talking about turner springs."

"Yes I've been experimenting with the waters on some of my plants here. of course the trek has been too dangerous for me to make often I've got giant corns to worry about. " Dr. Belrab said as he walked away. "Thanks!" Cam said as he left from there. As Cam walked away Dakota and the others pulled up outside of the greenhouse.

"Dude, when was the last time we saw Cam leave ninja ops." Dustin said. "Should we call sensei and see what is going on." Tori said. "No, not yet, Shane said looking at us. Dustin you and Dakota go talk to the plant guy and me and tori will follow Cam and make sure he doesn't get into trouble.

"Alright" Dakota said as we all got out and went to where we were suppose to go. "Excuse me uh we are looking for a Dr. Belrab." Dakota said. "Yeah, Dr. Belrab's a little tied up right now but we'd be happy to help. I'm professor tree lovin, and this is my assistant." Kapri said. Marah introduced herself, "Ms. Root, Flora Root.

"You know, my sisters vegetarian and she would freak if she saw this place." Dustin said. "Hey what's this." Dakota said. Marah replied "This is a blossom used for perfume to want to smell." " Hey wait a minute I know you to you're_" I was cut off by the plant odor hitting us in the face knocking us out. "Nighty-night, sleep tight, don't let the evil space ninjas take over your world while you're to tired to fight." Marah said but was stopped by Kapri. "Don't talk okay? just don't."Kapri said. "Lothor told me you two were helpless handle these sleeping beauties while I attend to my children." Florabundacus said walking to go take care of the plants.

 ** **Skip to the forest...****

Cam was getting attacked by Kelzacks and was doing pretty good fighting them and them Tori and Shane came out of hiding to help him. "What are you guys doing here." Cam asked them. "Hey good question but you first. Shane asked but was stopped by a Kelzack running through them. "They're after the water we've got to stop them." Cam said running after the Kelzack and then they all ran off. "What was all that about. Where did you learn to fight like that." Shane asked in shock. "He grew up in ninja school Shane what do you think." Tori said. "Hey I'm just surprised I didn't know you had it in you Cam." Shane said. "There's a lot you don't know about me Shane." Cam said. "Yeah, and whos fault is that?" Shane said glaring at Cam.

"I've got to get this sample back guys." Cam said starting to walk away. "Hey what are you going to tell your dad." Tori said. "Don't worry about my father. I'll handle him." Cam says. "Oh, nobody handles Sensei . You should know better than anybody. Hey he just cares about you man. He doesn't want you getting hurt. Shane said as cam was walking away and Cam turned around and said to Shane. "Well as you can see he's got nothing to worry about."

 ** **back to the green house...****

Dakota and Dustin were coming to and they were tied up to some vines. "What's happening" Dakota said having no idea what was going on. "See now this is what happens when you play with your food." Dustin said. "I think I have a way to get us out of here." Dakota said as she made a ice crystal with her powers and started to cut the vine with it( Don't know if this will work but it is just a story so we just say this happened.) and she finally freed them from the vines.

 ** **At ninja Ops...****

"You deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own I'm terribly disappointed in you cam." Sensei said. "How did you know." Cam said turning to look at his father. "I'm a ninja master and your father not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one. son I always knew this day would come it's in your blood." Sensei said. "I have nothing against Shane or Tori or Dustin or Dakota they've come a long way but I know I could help and not just in here but out there." Cam said as the plant was going into the water by itself. "As a power ranger perhaps?" Sensei asked Cam. "Yes, as a power ranger I don't see why you can't." Cam started but was cut off by Sensei. " Cam, you could be the bravest ranger of them all," Sensei said. " Then why didn't you choose me." Cam asked his Dad. "I am forbidden by a promise that was made many years ago." Sensei said. " A promise to who." Cam asked confused to who it was made to.

"when your mother fell ill, I swore to protect you from harm she knew only to well that a ninjas life is one of constant danger." Sensei said. "You made that promise when I was a helpless child. Cam said. "There is nothing more sacred than a promise made to a loved one." Sensei said. "mother would want this for me. Cam said as he walked away and the vine was growing.

 ** **Plant Greenhouse****

"About time." Dustin said getting up. "I'll take that as a thanks." Dakota said as they were both crawling on the floor. "You know what I meant okay let's get out of here. sensei needs to know about this freaky plant thing A.S.A.P" Dustin said. "Yeah , I also know what you mean I'm one of the only few that get what you mean Dustin." Dakota said as they heard a noise in the closet.

"Oh that must be Dr. Belrab" Dustin said. "I figured that out." Dakota said looking at Dustin. "Uh, no actually it says it there right on his name tag." Dustin said. " Yeah, help me get him down." Dakota said as Dustin got some clippers and cut him down . "Dude I'm sorry." Dustin exclaimed. "A terrible creature is growing the sudima plant in my basement.

We walked down into the basement trying to be as quiet as we can. "Dude it's that smell again. Dustin said. "It's some sort of nursery." Dakota said as they walked to where the plants were. As they were walking around the monster jumped out from hiding. "Greeting! Those are my flower children so you might want to back off before I put my petals to your metal! Can you dig it." Florabundacus said.

"dustin!" Dakota exclaimed as a vine came out and tried to grab his feet. He moved away from it. "Whoa! Hey!" Dustin said.

Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!

" Whoa, watch it! Get off me! " Dustin said as he was attack by some vines. "I can't cut threw this stuff to get it off." Dakota said as the flower bloomed as they were thrown everywhere . "Quickly Cam! " Sensei said. "Let me go! I can help them!" Cam exclaimed. "No, send Shane. "Cam for Shane! Cam for Shane! The other's are in trouble!" Cam said through the morpher. 'On it!" Shane said running into the dressing room. Tori was on her way to help them.

ninja storm! ranger form!

"Guys" Shane yelled running out of the store and as tori was running up. "Oh! Oh, Hi Shane, Tori." Dakota said. "Any day now!" Dustin exclaimed. "On it" Shane said

Hawk blaster!

Shane shot at the vine and it didn't do anything. " What? It didn't even make a dent." Shane said as he was hit by the plant.

"Cam I'm in trouble here" Shane said through the morpher. "Shane's down!" Cam said as he was hit in the back by a vine.

"It's says here in till Shane and Tori destroy the primary plant, we wont be able to stop it's offspring! Shane! I've been working on some programs to increase the tensile strength of your ninja sword blades. Prepared to download. " Cam said as he hit the button.

"Got it! One chopped salad coming up! ninja sword, power up!" Shane said as he was cutting the vines. "Good job, Shane, everyone good out there?" Cam said. " Yea. Cam we're fine. Thanks to you." Shane said as Florabundacus came out from hiding.

"You destroyed my plant that bums me out." Florabundacus said. "Give it your best shot! As they al lninja streak to another place and strike her all at once. The monster then grows and then they fought her in the zord.

 ** **skip zord fight... at ninja ops...****

"Come on Sensei" Shane exclaims. "We never would've found those seed if we hadn't been out late." Tori said. " I have taken that into consideration. nonetheless, breaking rules cannot go unnoticed. Everyone 10 mile jog, please Dakota stay back for a second ." Sensei said. "It's cold out." Tori said. "Are you for real." Shane said. " 10 miles in the freezing cold." Tori exclaimed.

" I said everyone," Sensei said. "Me, what did I do." Cam said. "Besides sneaking out, fighting Kelzacks, and disobeying my direct orders." Sensei said. "How old does someone have to be to do whatever they want." Cam said. "No one has ever lived that long, now Cam. Now go! When you return, we will discuss your future training. Sensei said as Cam started to turn away. "Training! But what about your promise?" Cam said. " There are other ways besides that of the ninja. Sensei said as Cam ran out of the ninja ops.

"Now Dakota I know that your father knows about you being a ranger I also know that your father was one and that he will give you punishment. You still will give me the 10 miles." Sensei said. "Yes, Sensei I will not do it again," Dakota said going to do the punishment.

/

 ** _ **I will now be posting in Dakotas pov I feel like that will be a little easier I'm trying to post a lot more on these stories I'm going to work hard on it now.**_**


	7. Snip it, Snip it good

"Remember a ninja's greatest enemy is himself," Sensei said as clones of Tori, Shane, and Dustin appeared. "Woah" Dustin exclaimed. "You may begin," Sensei said as they all tried to find out what to do. "Oh, Okay, Okay. No, I get this. Ninja stare contest, right?" Dustin said staring at his clone. "Uh, maybe we are supposed to fight," Shane said. "Okay, dude, you know what? I don't care how good-looking you are, you're still going down." Dustin said as Shane and Dustin got in a fighting stance along with their clones and they started to fight. "This can't be what sensei meant. You guys, I really don't think we're supposed to be fighting ourselves. That's it, isn't it?" Tori said as her clone disappeared. Dakota didn't do it as she had already learned that not too long ago. They were both still fighting their clones and they were taken down by them then their clones disappeared. "Why is it so hard for guys to follow directions?"Tori said.

"I'm tougher than I thought I was," Shane said. "I can't believe I kicked my own butt," Dustin said. "Congratulations, Tori," Sensei said. "Tori? She didn't even do anything." Shane and Dustin said. "precisely, he who battles himself can never emerge victorious. "ninja Basics 101," Cam said. "Oh, yeah, right, I must've been sick that day," Dustin said. "Sometimes, caution is what wins the day. This is why it will be Tori who seeks the jade turtle." Sensei said. "So, why do we need this turtle anyway?" Dustin asked. "Well when we revived the zords, several key power spheres were kept hidden," Cam said as his dad continued.

"Only to be retrieved when you mastered the skills necessary to do so," Sensei said. "I hope I don't let you down sensei," Tori said. "Trust in yourself. your inner ninja will show you the way" Sensei said as Cam gave Tori the scroll, "This is in case your inner ninja gets lost. "Thanks, Cam," Tori said as she turned around to leave. " Hey, Tori you'll be great," Shane said. "Thanks," Tori said. "Tori also remember let the power protect you," I tell her as she leaves. "So, Uh, what do we do while Tori's Turtle hunting? " I'm glad you brought that up, Dustin. I have a special ninja project for the 2 of you." Sensei said.

 **At Lothor's ship...**

"An environmental conference? Every bigwig in the city will be there. Why wasn't I invited?" Lothor said as he set down. "Maybe because you want to destroy Blue Bay Harbor instead of preserving it," Choobo said. "Details, details! They'll be sorry they didn't include me when I break up their little party." Lothor said. "But what about the power rangers? They'll probably be there to guard it." Choobo said. "I thought we agreed nobody mentions the "P" word. Now, I want some suggestions." Lothor said. "Hello, uncle," Kapri said. "All right, what is it?" Lother said. " I forgot, it was really good, I swear," Kapri said. "What are you smiling at?" Lother said looking at Marah. "I'm just so happy! I'm not the dumb one for once." Marah said as Lothor looked at them annoyed. "Sir, I found the perfect evil space ninja to disrupt the conference, From the planet Limosa, I believe you will find his special skill most useful," Zurgane said.

"Snipster, at your service, let's take a look shall we?" Snipster said. "Well, I suppose I could use a bit off the back," Lothor said. "No, sir, he cuts, the ties that bind, making everyone he encounters unable to agree on anything," Zurgane said. "Could work," Lothor said. "Sir" Zurgane said. "If not I'm sure we can find some creative ways to use those blades on you, Zurgane. "Funny, sir!" Zurgane said as everyone started to laugh.

 **At the conference...**

"We're here for the first annual Blue Bay Harbor environmental conference. Dignitaries from all over the city are gathering to discuss ways to make the city more energy efficient. Is that okay." The woman said to the cameraman then they left. Shane and Dustin were hanging from the tree. "Okay, so let me get this straight. we do nothing?" Dustin said looking at Shane. "We watch, we listen, and we wait. anything happens we react." Shane said. "Okay, cool, um, but... in the meantime, do you think we can find some other place to hide? I think im losing my.." Dustin was cut off by him falling out of the tree. "Whoa, dude!" Shane said as Dustin fell. "grip!" Dustin said while he was still on the ground.

 **in the woods...**

Tori was walking in the woods looking for the jade turtle she ninja streaked then stopped to look at the scroll. "Okay, Tori. You're not lost you're just... slightly off course." Tor said looking for which way to go.

 **At the conference...**

"Let this meeting come to order. Thank you all for coming here today. If we want to make an environmental difference globally, we must start locally, The councilman started but then Dustin's morpher went off."I thought we agreed to no cell phones. " The councilman said.

"You didn't turn it off?" Shane asked looking at Dustin. "Dude, I'm sorry, I forgot. What do we do? Dustin asked as Shane blew the door open and they ninja streaked out of there. "Go for Shane," Shane said. "I've been monitoring the police radios disturbances are being reported all around you, "Cam said over the morpher. "You sure? We haven't seen anything."Shane said as they went outside. "I take that back. I'll call you later,"

They were attacked by Kelzack as soon as they walked outside. "Time to rip a few cuts," Snipster said. "What's with this" Shane asked Dustin. "Maybe they heard about the buffet," Dustin said going back to fight the Kelzacks.

 **In meeting...**

"So we're all in agreement that we form a committee to research more fuel-efficient energy sources for the city's power supply." The councilman said. "Did I hear someone say "agree"? No, no, no, there will be none of that! There! That should do it!" Snipster said as he ran out. "That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard." the woman said. "You only say that because you didn't come up with the idea yourself."A man said as everyone started to have an argument about it.

 **In woods...**

Tori was standing near a body of water. "Great, Sensei, I've come to a conclusion. Im lost." Tori said to him over the morpher. "Remember, Tori, A conclusion is simply the place where you got tired of thinking," Sensei said. "I knew you'd say that," Tori said. "Good luck, Tori. Remember to use your, inner ninja, to guide you."Sensei said as Tori went to look for the jade turtle.

 **At conference building...**

They were fighting the Kelzacks and they the monster came out of the building they ran in and everyone was fighting. Their morpher went off "You didn't happen to see a giant alien with scissors lurking around?" Cam said. "Yeah, we're just checking out his handiwork," Shane said. "He's not exactly about spreading the love, is he? Dustin said. "You better find him," Cam said. "On it!" Shane said as they went to find the monster.

They started to fight the monster did something so Dustin and Shan started to fight each other.

 **in the woods...**

Tori found the jade turtle and Kapri and Marah went and tried to take it from here Dakota ended up going to the town hall to fight the monster she hit him and she got knocked down and he got her so they all started to fight each other. Sensei used their powers to get them to stop fighting each other. We all started to fight them with our swords. They went to meet up with Tori

 **At quarry...**

"We got here as fast as we could. Are you okay? Shane said. "No problems, everything is taken care of." Tori said. " Hey, Hey you got the turtle, right on," Dustin said. "Yeah, Marah and Kapri and I worked out a little deal," Tori said.

"Now for the final cut!" Snipster said. "Man, this guys shear torture! Cam the zords! " Shane said. "First you have to break the jade turtle, Tori. Hurry!" Cam said. "Does he have any idea what I went through to get this thing," Tori said. Tori if I know one thing it is to trust Cam so do it. She went and slammed it on the rock.

They were fighting the monster and they got the turtle mace and they destroyed the monster.

 **At ninja ops...**

"So the statue was actually the hiding place for the turtle mace technology," Cam said as he walked down the steps. " How did the conference turn out?"Tori said as they all turned toward Sensei. "Though the city leaders settled many issues, Lothor's still remains a threat to the Blue Bay Harbor," Sensei said. "Yeah, good thing we got their backs," Shane said. "Yes, it is," Sensei said. "I wonder if Marah and Kapri learned anything from this little adventure. "Yeah where were you today Dakota," Dustin said. "I found this and then I started to fell wired so I went to ask somebody this is what I found. **_A green gem_**

/

 _ **Setting up for the Dino thunder story even though I have**_ along _ **way to go what do you think her powers should be for dino thunder DM what you should think.**_


	8. Return of Thunder part 1

We were all sitting on the couch watching a video of me and Dustin on a track. "Yeah, Dustin. you look really good out there. "Now all I gotta do is get a factory dudes to see the tape," Dustin said. "Hi, there, I'm looking for a Kelly Halloway." A man asked as Dakota jumped up and hugged the man and sat back down. It was one of my dad's old friends he wanted my dad to be in Factory Blue. "Uh, sorry, she's out at the moment. Can I help you? Dude, you're -" Dustin said and he stopped. "Roger Hannah, nice to meet you," Roger said shaking his hand. "Who's Roger Hannah?" Tori said as I jumped up. Roger Hannah is the 5-time moto. champ. more wins than anybody on the planet." Dakota said. "That might be a stretch," Roger said. "You're the team manager for a factory blue. Ooh, wait a minute, um... where is it? here, watch this tape. I've busted some super-fast lap times." Dustin said. "Maybe another time. I'm looking for a couple of guys, in particular, I hear they ride at the local track sometimes." Roger said.

"Oh, don't tell me. Um, one big guy, one not a so-big guy- both insanely fast." Dustin said. "So you know them?" Roger said. "Blake and Hunter, you can say we know them. " Tori said. "Then you can tell me where to find them," Roger said. "I really wish I could," Tori said. "Yeah, she does, dude, Trust me. She's, um, got this thing for -"Dustin said. "Don't go there," Tori said glaring at him. "Well here's my card. If you run into them, have them call me. It's important." Roger said. "Yeah, okay, sure thing, later!" Dustin said. "Dakota tell your dad that my deal still stands if he wants to take it," Roger said. sure thing I will tell him. "Wow, can you believe Roger Hannah... Tori? tor-." As he stared at Tori who was looking at his bike "What are you doing " Dustin asked Tori. "I'm borrowing your bike," Tori said

"Oh, haha, no, you see, the way that usually works is that you ask me first, and then I think about it for, like, half a second and then tell you that the only way that I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me," Dustin said. "You really want it to come to that?" Dustin said. "Tori, I just did a prep, okay? it's perfect." Dustin said. "Look, I really missBlake, and riding makes me feel like he's still around. since Cam keeps the Tsunami cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets. Also, you wouldn't want Dakota knowing about your little crush on her which is so obvious to everyone by how you look at her." Tori said.

"All right, fine but if you bend the bars or you break the shifter off, you have to..." Dustin started but Tori finished what he was saying "fix it! I know! As she rolled it off into her van

At desert...

"Are you sure he said here?" Hunter asked Blake. "Yeah, maybe he forgot or got lost. Im= mean, he's not technically an intelligent life form." Blake said. "Ooh, ooh! Hot Sand!" choobo said. "I don't think," Blake said. " "it's hot! Oh, I think I got sand up my nose!" Choobo said as the thunder rangers helped him up. "Come on! get up! Right we are here. Just like you said. This had better be worth the hike." Hunter said. "Oh, it will be! You see, I've made a life-altering decision that will affect the entire balance of power in the universe." Choobo said. " Are you for real? " Blake asked choobo. "I decided to leave Lothor's army.

"leave," Blake said. "Defect, turn over a new leaf," go to the light side," Choobo said. "Who says the light side would want you?" Hunter said. "Bitter ex-employees have all sorts of information. Classified files, secret passwords to get in places... get it?" Choobo said. "Like Lothor's ship," Blake said as he looked at Hunter. "What's in it for you?" Hunter asked. "As I said, I'm bitter and I want payback for all the nasty things they said about me. What do you say?"Choobo said.

"Dude, I just saw Tori out front," Shan said pointing behind him. "Loading my pride and joy into her van. Yeah, I know." Dustin said. "You never even let me ride that thing, well she hits harder than you do, and she used Dakota against me," Dustin said. "Good point and she got you good man." Shane said.

She was on Dustin's bike and another bike came behind her and she was trying to get away from it she looked back and hit a log and flew off. "Hey! What's the deal?" Tori said as they both tooktheir helmets off.

"Blake? What- you totally freaked me out. I thought you were one of Lothor's goons." Tori said. "Since when do they ride dirt bikes?" Blake said. "You never know, where have you been, anyway? You don't call, no letter..." Tori said. "You missed me, didn't you?" Blake said. "No," Tori said quickly. "Yeah, you did. I can tell."Blake said. "I don't like you anymore, and I'm not talking to you ever again," Tori said. "Oh yeah even if I had a way into Lothor's ship?" Blake said.

At ninja ops...

"I don't buy it! Why would Choobo just all of a sudden decide to turn good " Shane said. "Yeah evil even someone just doesn't decide to turn good overnight they will stick to their master. "I must agree with Shane and Dakota it sounds far too convenient," Sensei says. "Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out even if they get into the ship they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup," Tori said. "Good, then that gives us time," Dustin said. "Time for what," Tori asked Dustin. "For you to fix my bike, miss freestyle, no- hand landing," Dustin said as we all started to laugh. "It wasn't that bad. I just took a little spill." Tori said. "The fender's facing backward," Dustin said. "I'm going to go with you guy's I need to work on my bike so I wrecked it and I haven't had time to fix it.

At lothor's ship...

"Hi, guys!" Choobo said as Hunter and Blake punched him. "That's what you get for sneaking up on people," Hunter said as they help Choobo up. "Dude, you seriously need to work on your entrances," Blake said. " Follow me. He's taking a nap." Choobo said as they followed him. "We'll take it from here," Hunter said quietly to Choobo. "Fine by me,"Choobo said. "He's out like a light. careful." Hunter said as they tried to sneak up on Lothor. "Suprise!" Lothor said as he woke up. They were attacked by Kelzack and then they got thrown down. "Don't just stand there! The beam!" Lother said. "Gotcha! Choobo said. "Never trust an evil space ninja!" Lothor said.

'"Hello, Hey, in there! anybody home? Hey, candy grab for Mr. ranger! Mr. thunder ranger."Choobo said. "Well done, Choobo. Or should I say... General Choobo?" Lothor said as Marah and Kapri both gasped. "General? Did you say General Choobo? I can't believe it! "That makes it two of us,"Zurgane said. "Yes, Choobo, you're the only one around here who truly understands. now tell me the rest of your plan" Lothor said. "The rest! I kinda figured that was it. I mean, I'm going into overtime on this one as it is," Choobo said. "Choobo! I'm waiting!" Lothor said. "Right, okay, well, how about, uh, well, uh, how about, uh..." Choobo said trying to think. "Don't look at me general?" Zurgane said. "All right, we fill them full of candy and turn them into bananas. All right scratch that. How about this? We erase their memory - No, give them new memories, put an alien mind warp on them and just make them think the Rangers are their sworn enemies."Choobo said. "That's ridiculous! they failed us enough. Let's send them adrift into space for all eternity." Zurgane said. "No, I like it. It's clean simple to the point. Let's go with it." Lothor said. "Have you ever noticed that general Choobo is... kind of a babe? "Don't even think about it, Marah. He's mine and I don't share, Kapri said.

At Storm Chargers...

Well, that's great. thanks, guys."Roger Hannah said. "Sure, this is going to be sweet." Hunter said. "So, what, did you guys sign? Factory Blue that's crazy. "Dustin said. "We'll catch you later." Hunter said. " You guys want to hang? We got those new rubber-stop triple clamps in."Dustin said. "We'll pass." Blake said as they walked out. "Hey Day you want to hang out with us we are about to go spar if you want to come." Hunter says. Sorry guys I canlt I romised my dad I wiuld get my stuff and come straight home. Later!"

 **At ninja ops...**

Tori and Shane were in ninja ops sparing. "Have they told you their plan." Shane said as he threw a kick at Tori. "They said they'd let us know what happened. I trust them." Tori said as she threw a punch at Shane and ask Dustin walked in. "If "them" is Blake and Hunter, you might want to rethink that." Dustin said. "What's up" Shane asked Dustin. "I just saw them at the shop and they just totally blew me off but they talk to Dakota like they didn't have a problem with her. It's like Déjà Vu all over again." Dustin said. "Technically, that's impossible, Dustin." Cam said.

"Whatever, man I'm telling you, these guys are suffering from a major brain fade, okay? It's like our little adventure in the cavern of lost souls never even happened." Dustin said. "I thought we were all cool." Tori said confused about it. "Yeah, and like those guys are even reliable. " Shane said. "Speaking of reliable I think someone got up on the wrong side of the bed. We all walked to the computer. "Where does Lothor get these losers." Shane said. "Do you want to say it or should I."

Ready! Ready!

Ninja storm! ranger form!

Power of Air! water! earth! snow!

At battle...

"I don't see anything ." Shane exclaimed. "I hate to bring it up, but this is alway how it starts." Tori said as we were waiting for the monster to attack. The monster came then the Thunder ranger came and attacked us we tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't the monster grew and it was ours and the thunders Zord and we all got sent to a island.

 **At island...**

"Hello, Guys where am I? Shane yelled out.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **/**_

 _ **So I'm trying to post this story everyday to get it done so I have posted 3 today. I am working on starting my idea for Dino thunder so give me some idea for her Dino powers and what type her color is green.**_


	9. Return of Thunder part 2

_Newscast is italics_

 _It doesn't happen too often, but here in Blue Bay Harbor, the weather has become the news. A cold front is gripping the city_. "No kidding," Cam said _.causing an unprecedented shortage in the heating oil supply._ "You sure you're all right, dad?" Cam said. "This is the first time I've been glad to have fur have you have any luck locating the Rangers?" Sensei said. "Nothing, It's like they've vanished into another dimension," Cam said. "Always a possibility keep trying," Sensei said. "I will," Cam said.

At island...

Tori and Dustin were getting up. "Oh, man, I feel like I just got run over by a full gate of 250s. "Me too, whatever that means. Hey wheres, Shane and Dakota?" Tori said as they walked away from where they were at Shane came down from a rock hill. " I hiked up the hill to check things out we're on a island." Shane said. " An island?" Tori asked looking around. " yeah there is no other land or people around as far as I can see. Hey, hey, don't bother. I already tried." Shane said as Dustin was about to try and morph. "Last thing that happened we were in the zords battling the thunders Rangers." " yeah don't remind me." Shane said there is a reason why this is happening. I think everything is really pretty clear. Shane said getting mad ." what does that mean." Dakota said. " we've known them for what a month how much of that time are they not trying to take us out?" I have known them longer than you. Dakota said walking away from them. " You didn't see Blake the other day must've happened to him and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship." Tori said." When you're ready to get real come talk to me all right? I've got to find a way out of here." Shane said walking away.

" we could always trade them in for a new Ranger. Maybe a green one." Dustin said. " wait a minute! All right, I admit, this is brutal, but you have to allow for the possibility there is some logical reason for all of this." Tori said as they heard a noise and they saw a blur. " You guys saw that right?" Dustin said painting at the shadow. "Over there!" Shane said pointing at the blur as we chased after it.

"It came this way. I saw it." Shane said as Blake, Hunter, and Dakota were standing in front of them. "Good eye, Shane." Blake said. " You ever wonder if a two Thunder and a snow ninja got into a fight with 3 wind ninjas who would win." Hunter said. "No one, the only way we win is to work together." Tori said. Which I thought we were doing." Dustin said. "Guess you were wrong." Dakota said giving them a evil smirk. " tell you what we'll even give you a head start if you want to run." Hunter said. " sorry Tor whatever's up with these guys, you're not going to fix it by letting them stomp us. " Shane said looking to Tori. " I have no intention of letting them stomp us." Tori said. We all got ready to fight. " don't want to fight you!" Dustin said ready to fight and giving Dakota an apologetic look.

" You gave us no choice! " enough talk." Dakota said as they went to fight the Wind ninjas. Hunter and Shane were fighting each other they were both doing good Hunter got Shane on the ground but Shane got back up they each went for a punch they got knocked back. " not this time!" Shane said as he jumped off a tree and knocked Hunter on the ground and got back up. Blake and Dakota were fighting in a group Blake and Tori were striking each other with the swords. Blake stricken her with a sword and then she was knocked down.

Dakota and Dustin were fighting each other and she sent a kick to his side and sen a punch " do you know Dustin if you want a wind ranger I would totally date you you're cute." Dakota said that made him get distracted for a second so she hit him with her sword

 **Thunder storm! Ranger form!**

 **Power of thunder**

Ninja storm! Ranger form!

Power of Snow

"We all knew that was coming." Dustin said.

 **Ninja storm! ranger form!**

 **Power of earth! air! water!**

"Oh it's on now" Blake said. " We're through taking the easy on you." Dakota said. " you're right, Shane they're not going to listen to reason." Tori said. " it's them or us I choose us." Dustin said. " can you finally someone's listening to me" Shane said looking over at Tori and Dustin.

 **Ninja swords!**

They all ninja streaked and started to fight Hunter was hitting Shane with hiss sword so Shane jumped on a rocks and got his blaster out and shot Hunter and it didn't do anything. Hunter blasted Shane back and knocked him off the rock Blake and then Dakota were fighting in a group with Tori and Dustin. They both strike Tori and Dustin were their swords. Dustin sent laser beams their way it hot them and Tori. " I am okay" Tori said as she stood up. " Your aim is lame Dustin I am not shocked are you?" Blake said hitting Dustin with lighting and swinging him around.

 **At Lothor's ship...**

" I hate to admit it Choobo but they're good. Moody is all get out, but good and getting that girl on their side good idea." Lothor said. "Good,ah, yes, thank you." Choobo said happy that it is going well. "Choobo how long before they finish the job?" Lothor said walking to the other side of the ship. " It shouldn't take much longer I think." Choobo said going after Lothor. " Is anyone else cold" Lothor said as the Kelzack were in the corner shivering. " What the deal? Why do I see my breath?" Lothor said. " Well,sir, the islands emergence has created a cold front that's enveloping the planet." Choobo said. " I hate the cold you couldn't have picked an island that would cause heat wave." Lothor said.

" Well, I suppose we could have, we took a vote and decided.." Choobo started and was cut off by Lothor. " there's the problem I knew I should never have given them the vote." Lothor said. " been on the heating system it should begin in no time." Zurgane said. " Better be" Lothor exclaimed.

 **At ninja ops...**

"This is crazy it has never been this cold here. We record since the weather service has been broken since it existed." Cam said to his dad. " Why cannot not have been a long-haired Peruvian guinea pig." Sensei said. " I turn the heat up but I'm worried out having enough power to drive the search system." Cam said going to look at the computer. " no choice Cam you must find the Rangers.

 **At the island...**

Hunter shot them all down. " You have to stop this." Shane yelled looking up at Hunter. " say bye rangers!" Dakota said standing with Hunter and Blake. " you have some emotional problems your dealing with ever consider therapy. " Love dirt as much as the next guy but." Dustin said. Too bad it doesn't show in your riding." Blake said. You did not just bag on my riding. Dustin said as he ran to attack them. While Blake was fighting them Hunter and Dakota were thinking why were they doing this fighting them.

" hey wait isn't Dustin our friend." Hunter said. " this is wrong!" Dakota said to Blake. "What are your both talking about." Blake said as he was shot. The wind ranger then shot us with their blasters and we all went flying to the ground. They all Cam and hit us with their swords and we all went to the ground. "Where are we." Hunter asked as we were remembering about them being our friends. What are you guys doing here? Hunter asked the wind ninjas. "What happened?" Hunter ask them. "They seem themselves" Tori said looking at Shane and Dustin. "Hey you down there the one in the bug suits." Choobo said. He better not be talking to us," Hunter said looking up at Choobo. " i'm talking to you I've work too hard for you to mess it up now." Choobo said.

Toxipod came up as a explosion happened on the island " what do you want." Dustin said. " I want to sink the island with you'll on it." Toxipod said. hey shot the wind ninjas and then the Kelzacks came out and attacked them. Did they get their here." Tori said striking a kelzack. "Maybe they got a group rate!" Dustin said fighting the kelzacks. " We have to help them, bro" Dakota said. " all over it! Let's do it." Blake said as They all went to help them. " listen here comes the Ranger your brother has betrayed you." Choobo said. "That's crazy!" Hunter exclaimed as he pushed Blake and Daykota away and was hit With a beam. Here's the deal you can't trust your brother and your friend anymore the pretty blue ranger and the yellow ranger has turned them against you to join them." Choobo said to Hunter. "What are you going on about I never turn my brother. Your the one with the evil plan." Blake said. Tell him the truth he deserves to know you've betrayed him and your poor lost parents and her your friendship," Choobo said. Blake turned to Hunter " Hunter listen to him it's all a bunch of lies. Your trying to destroy us. " My own Brother and friend betray me," Hunter said as he hit Blake and then turned and did the same to me. " you don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger you traitor or you Dakota a friend!" Hunter said attacking Dakota and Blake. " do you remember anything that happened." Blake said to just brother as he held onto his brothers thunder stick. I remember that both of you sold me out to wind weasels. I thought that you said you would stick with me no matter what Dakota." Hunter said going to kick me and hitting his brother. "Well now Hunters fighting both of them." Shane said looking at them. "That's crazy" Tori said. As they were fighting the Kelzacks and then the monster,! A think of steam came out of the rock. What is that? It is sting soon the world will be a giant snow cone and you can't do nothing to stop it." Toxipox said looking to the rangers.

They then knocked a kelzack in to the steam and it started to attack the other Kelzacks. I get it it's fighting because of the steam."Tori said. hurry up and finish those rangers so we can take over the world it is going to be a cold new world. As Hunter had him on the ground and was about to finish his and then he was hit by the steam. "This is the end Blake and Dakota." Hunter said as he strikes them both. They try to hold him back we all try but he throws us to the ground. "Yeah but all we been through this isn't you." Blake said trying to get through to his brother. Hunter try to hit his brother again but Blake stopped him. " please you have to stop." Blake said as Shane came and knocked Hunter off him. " just going on long enough. Ninja smoke screen!" Shane said as they disappeared. Hey come back I'm not there with you." Hunter said looking for them.

They walked to the other side of the island they brought him to the other side of the island his suit started to spark and then he demorphed.

 **At ninja ops...**

"Bad news, dad the temperature is dropping one degree every hour." Cam said to his dad. " Will quickly become impossible to us sustain life." Sensei said. " I tapped into a military satellite and the disturbance traces back to an island in the south Pacific it a volcanic formation that's sick and at a rate directly proportionate to the drop in climate here." Cam said. "The Islands submersion is causing this catastrophic weather change."Sensei said. " Exactly, and I don't know of any way to stop it." Cam said. " I fear the islands appearance and the Rangers disappearance is not a random event." Sensei said.

 **Lothor's ship..**

" Finally a decent temperature in here. Well done Zurgane." Lothor said as they walked in. "Thank you sir." Zurgane will that island finish sinking. " within hours." Zurgane said.

At island...

"Hunter's The only family I have. He's always been there for me. No he needs my help. The first time in our lives, he needs me. I,m not gonna let him down." Blake said as he turned to us. "Will do whatever we can." Tori said. " Shane that wasn't us back there." Blake said. I know! I Should have known. There for you, bro." Shane said. " fully! Dustin said. " with you because when I used to know he was always there for me. Dakota said as she went up to Blake and hugged him.

On the other side of island...

Hunter was walking around looking for them. "Where are you and Blake and Dakota!"

 **/**

 _ **Here another chapter tell me what you think I'm going to try to get better at battle scenes till next time.**_


	10. Return of Thunder part 3

_**(I forgot to say that Dakota was hit by steam and was told the wind ninjas were her enemy's)**_

 _ **Storm chargers**_

" do you have another size? Can't even get my hands in them." The man asked Kelly . "Who's those are my last pair how about motor cross gloves? They will keep you warm those are my last pair. how about motocross gloves? They will keep you warm, and they look cool, too. Great I'll be right back. Dustin,you're so fired if you don't come into work today." Kelly said going to check someone out.

At island...

" is it just me or is it starting to seriously get cold." Dustin said rubbing his arms."Yeah most of the time I'd say it's just you but it is definitely getting colder here." Shane said. "I'd like to know why we can morph but we can't reach ninja ops." Tori said as they walked along the beach. Yeah well I'd settle for knowing where we are. "Portico island." Blake said as I look at him. " dude are you for real that's where we are." Dakota Said looking at Blake. " anything else you want To share with the group you too." Shane said looking at us. " you don't wanna know trust us." Blake said looking at Dakota. " trust us we do." Tori Said looking at us. " I heard Lothor talking with his pals before he sent me and Hunter back to Earth place doesn't exist on any map end it rises from the sea like every 200 years or something." Blake said looking at me. " then what," Dustin said looking to see what one of us would say. "That part is kinda harsh." Blake said. " your saying is the whole place is sinking into the ocean." Tori Said. "We better find some high ground. Come on!" Shane said as they went to look for somewhere we could go.

At ninja ops...

" I am getting something. That must be them. Dad, look at this. I tracked the heat signatures from the satellite photos and I think I found the Rangers." Cam said looking at the computer." " That's good news son." Sensei said. " it's entirely they are on a sinking island. They're not alone." Cam said.

At island...

Hunter is Walking around the island looking for Blake and Dakota. " Blake, Dakota, where are you? Must destroy enemies!" Hunter said swinging his stick around. "That's right, thunder ranger Blake and Dakota are the enemies. Lead me right to them." Choobo said. "Must destroy enemies! Hunter yelled as he continued to search.

" does anyone else worry that we haven't seen Hunter for hours." Dustin said as he sat down. " Not me, I can use the break from getting my butt whooped. No offense but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days." Shane said as Blake looked at him. " look, Hunter's a great Ranger. Hey you're all going to be glad he's got those powers." Blake said pointing at the wind rangers. "Sure the day he stops using them on us." Shane said. " how did you get them anyway? And you Dakota how to get yours. "What?" Blake said having no idea what she meant. " Your powers I mean." Tori said looking at Blake then at Dakota. "It's a long story. Do you really want to hear it?" Blake asked them.

"Yeah it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt. Then Dakota we want to hear the story about how you got your powers." Hey said Shane said looking down at Dustin playing in the dirt. Mines really short." Dakota said waiting for Blake to start. Sensei Omino was who taught our parents the way of the Thunder ninja after they passed away he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us through made us feel like we belonged again. We both did really well in our training Sensei Omino he was grooming us for something, but we didn't know what," Blake said

"that's when Lothor showed up," Dustin said. "Our school was attacked, Kelzacks and aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us our morphers he told us we'd know what to do. Only at that moment, he got capture by Lothor. "When you go in one of those ball things, what does it feel like going on a freestyle ramp." Dustin asked Him. "Not really the point, dude." Shane said." "Oh, yeah, no, sorry, continue." Dustin said. "Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was real twinkled the that the ranger powers were ours. He then told us the lie about our parents." Blake said as Shane said, " You then when medieval on us,huh?"

"Let's not go there again." Tori said. " You got to understand Hunter's a good person but if he thinks someone did him wrong he won't stop unto he makes it right." Okay, we get that but why is he taking it out on us." Dustin said. "Choobo use some kind of mind erase on us to make us think your our enemy's. Blake said. "How come you snapped out of it," Shane asked him. "I guess I had more help remembering who my friends are." Blake said looking at Tori as she got up and stood beside him. "Then that's what Hunter needs. Come on, we'd better go find him. Tori said as they went to find them and any thought of my story gone. "Do we have to. Dustin said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and along to go look for Hunter. Hunter was having doubt about what's happening then Choobo said Blake and Dakota betrayed him. "Destroy the rangers! Hahaha! "Blake! Dakota," hunter yelled as the Ranger were blown back by the monster.

You guys better bail cause I'm one bad snail! "Did you get hit with the ugly stick." Dakota said. "Time to plug this slug."Shane said.

Ready?

 **Ninja storm! ranger form!**

 **Thunder storm! Ranger form!**

 **Power of air! Earth! Water! Snow! Thunder!**

 **Ninja swords!**

"I can take you all!" The monster said. " ninja shadow battle! As they all hit the monster. "Where's Hunter?" Blake said hitting the monster with the sword. " what do you care? You'll never get off this island! The monster said as he was thrown. " neighbors a long time dude." Blake said as it wind ninjas got their blasters and put them together and shot the monster and he was destroyed.

Everyone okay?" Shane asked everyone. " where's Hunter? Where are you?" Blake said. "You are a traitor! Understood you are a traitor! Hunter said. As he fight through all of us to get to Blake. Hunter tried to hit Blake and he held onto it and said, " Hunter Snap out of it Lothor's done to you!"

"No more lies" Hunter said. "We got to help Blake" Dakota said as they tried to go help but were stopped by Choobo " not so fast I want to play." As he ran after him to fight. "Hunter you to trust me." Blake said as he was held down. " No more ninja tricks." Hunter said standing over him with his stick. "It was Lothor that betrayed us." Hunter said while he was having a flashback about Lothor and then he tried to hit with the sticks. Blake grab the stick and threw him over him to the ground. " you're my brother!" Blake said. " I don't have a brother!" Hunter said as he shot Blake. " alright enough is enough!" Blake said as his brother charged at him.

" looks like it's time for some tough love!" Blake said as he hit Hunter and knocked him down and tried to snap him out of it and was thrown off him. " something is wrong! My head!" Hunter said holding his head and remembering Blake and then demorphin and falling to the ground.

The wind ranger then strikes Choobo with their swords. "I'll be back rangers." Choobo said as he left. " yes she wouldn't want to stick around for a encore." Dakota said. "That crab is toast." Shane said. " why do I have this sudden craving for seafood?" Shane said looking at them. "Look there's Blake and Hunter!" Tori said as we ran over there. "Come on! No! Come on, bro, stay with me." Blake said shaking Hunter and Hunter then said, "Dude, I kind of need to breathe at some point here.

He started to help him. "He's back to being himself." Dakota said going to hug him and Blake. "Good Hunter or bad Hunter?"Dustin said. "You know who we are? Shane asked Hunter. " yeah my friends." Hunter said to them.

 **At ninja ops...**

"Dad, I'm getting something!" Cam said as he called them. "Is that you Cam," Shane said. "No, it's the the phone company. I'm calling to find out if you're happy with your long distance service." Cam said sarcastically. " Is he always this, uh, funny?" Hunter asked. " not always! We are great cam thanks for asking." Shane said as we laugh at Cam. "Are the Thunder Rangers with you?" Sensei said. "Right here Sensei." Shane said. "Excellent, I must speak to them upon your return." Sensei said "Thar bring us to our next problem. Your on an island that is sinking fast you find a way to get off it." Cam said." Well how about the — how about the gliders." Dustin said. "The atmospheric pressures too unstable right now. It wouldn't be safe." Cam said. "Couldn't we use the zords." Dakota said thinking back from other Ranger teams in the past.

 **At ninja ops...**

"Good idea, Dakota." Sensei said. "They're on there way. I just have to check the structural integrity to make certain to make certain they can stand the water pressure.

 **At island..**

"We are ready?" let's go it." Shane said. "wait!" Hunter said as Dustin looks back and said, " Oh, no!"

" I just wanted to say It means a lot the way you stood up for me. "That's wha friend are for so before this turns into a group hug, we better go."Shane said as we walked off to go to zords. "Go big or go home." The monster said.

Ready!

Ninja storm! ranger form!

Thunder storm! Ranger form!

Ninja ranger power!

"Hey, Cam, how about those zords?" Shane said over the morpher. " there on the way. As the zord Cam together and they got in them. " Rangers you'll be sorry you ever crossed my snail trail!" The monster said blowing fire at them. "Dude it's hot like Africa hot!" Dustin said."Hey where the AC on this thing."Tori said. "Are you guys okay." Shane asked the Thunders. "We can take the heat." Hunter said. " "then let's go for a little spin." Shane said. "Dude my dad when I get back is going to be so mad." Dakota said in a panic and they spinned the fire out. They hit them with their weapon and destroyed the monster. "Now that's what I call a crab feast. Shane said as we started on our way home.

 **At storm charger...**

We all walk in the store "Hey Kel." Dustin said looking sorry. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Kelly said getting angry. "Kel, I can explain. I was kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere. Dustin started but Hunter then said. "It wasn't his fault. He was helping us out."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. You couldn't have called, sent an email—," Kelly went on but was cut of by Dustin saying" You gotta trust me. if there was any way, I'd have been here I'm really sorry. "Dustin's tell you the truth. As for me and my brother well we know we let you down a bunch of times we're though with that. We want to start over."Blake said. "Well make it up to you. We promise." Hunter said. "Well, I'm still kinds shorthanded. I could dowith a couple of stock boys." Kelly said.

"Stock boys." Hunter asked looking at Kelly. "You know, someone to open boxes.. clean the floors at night." Kelly said. "I was thinking more along the lines of head mechanic or," hunter started to said but Blake stopped it by saying, "we'll take it. Thanks! "Great you can start by helping me clean this mess."Kelly said. Dustin then said, " we have to take care of one more thing first and we will be back in, like, half and hour, I promise. "I sorry I missed my first day of work I will be back with them," Dakota said and ran to catch up with them.

"Whoa wait a minute let me get this straight after all we went through you guys just want to walk away form being rangers." Shane said pacing around the room. "We have to," Hunter said. " Lothor isn't going to let us rest until he destroys us." Blake said. " Join the club, Dude." Dustin said giving them a look. "We can't risk anything happen to you because of us. You"re the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people." Hunter said. "You have been given a gift you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes and all the people who would love to walk away from it but they stayed. Dakota said as she walked away. Dustin went to check on her. Dustin walked out there to check on her.

"Hey Dakota are you okay you had a little freak out in there." Dustin said going to sit with Dakota and give her a hug and then kissed her cheek. "It's just that, nothing you really wouldn't understand it." Dakota said looking into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything." Dustin said rubbing my arms to comfort me. I look down and told Dustin How my life has just been full of secret and looked back at him and we were staring into each other's eyes we started to lean in and then,

"Hey guys we are going to Storm Chargers now. Shane said as we quickly jumped away from each other.

 **/**

 _ **So close to kissing I don't know if I am movie this to fast tell me if I am or if this is fine.**_


	11. Return of Thunder part 4

**At Storm chargers**

"This is the last of the new stuff," Hunter said as Blake, Dakota, and him walked

Came in carrying boxes. "You guys are doing great keep it up and you never know." Kelly said. "Ha ha, how goes life on the work force?" Dustin said shaking hands with them and coming and giving me a hug. "Its all good thanks for the the hookup." Blake said. "Yeah we owe you one." Hunter said walking away along with Blake. "Kels, listen I have to go and pick up a cousin we are going to hang out today." Dakota said as she left and kissed Dustin on the cheek. "You,uh, want an easy way you can repay me? Dustin said still in shock about the cheek kiss and walking towards them. "If it involves morpher and megazords... we're still thinking." Hunter said. "I know the whole Sensei Guinea pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking, it's really not that unusual." Dustin said

"On which planet is it not unusual? "Look, it's nothing to do with Sensei, all right? It's just, uh,we got a big decision. We won't keep you hanging, okay?" Blake said as him and his brother went to leave. "Cool! Hey, you guys still riding later?" Dustin said as they turned to look at him. "After work, meet us at the beach. "All over it."Dustin said as they left.

 **At Dakota's house..**

"Where is my favorite cousin for something and dad you wanted to talk about where I have been the last few days." Dakota said looking completely over him. "Right here Da, I'm the guy you looked right over here and you father is not here right now." Zack said coming up to me and giving me a hug. "Ok, Zack we are going to meet my friend later so I'm just warning for you not to embarrass me in front of him." She said looking at him like she knew he would do something. "I promise I won't say anything that will embarrass you I'm not that mean of a person." Zack said giving on of his smiles. "Yeah, says that guy you gave a black eye." Dakota said rolling her eyes. "That because he pushed me to far and you know what happens if I get mad sometimes." Zack said to his cousin. "Yeah, I have to go meet some one I'll see you later when I go meet your friend.

 **At Lothor's ship...**

Marah was crying with a whole bunch of tissues around her. "What is that noise?"Lothor exclaimed as he walked in. "George!" Kapri said looking to Lothor. "George I don't know any George." Lothor said acting confused. "Her blowfish, she found him doing the backstroke.. only he was stroking anyomore if you get what I mean." Kapri said while as he then understood what he meant.

"I loved him so much doesn't anyone know what love is," marah said still crying. "I'm a an evil genius it's not in my job description." Lothor said being serious about it. " hey you ever think maybe that's your problem Marah? You love everything." Kapri said looking at her sister. "No,I don't!" Marah said starting to cry again.

"Remember Choobo? You loved him and look what happened." Kapri said. "Choobo? That rings a bell. Didn't I end his miserable existence?" Lothor said not thinking what would happen.

"Uh, you banished him." Zurgane said. "Mm, that one will probably come back to haunt me. I always say, you got to fish or cut bait," Lothor said as Marah started to cry today. "What, what did I say?" Lothor said not knowing what he did wrong. Choobo then stole the scroll of empowerment and then disappeared.

 **Ninja ops...**

Shane was skateboarding in ninja ops then Cam said, "I'm confused, does it say "skate park" outside the secret entrance?" They all started to laugh. "Someone knew what they were doing when they made these zords the technology's amazing.""Yeah now all we need is someone to drive them." Tori said thinking about the Thunder Rangers.

"Blake and Hunter will follow their destiny whatever that may be." Sensei said. "That's weird." Cam said. "What, finally find something you can figure out?" Shane said looking at Cam smirking. "No, I've scanned the Thunder zords for damage and I keep coming up with this nonfunctional retrofit." Cam said. " Could you repeat that with fewer syllables?" Tori said not knowing what he said. "Well one piece doesn't have any purpose, but it is integral to the overall design. I'd just love to know what the deal with it is." Cam said as a mysterious orange ranger walked in and then said "its to connect with the other zords. They all got in a fighting stance ready to attack. "Wait don't attack I'm not bad I'm on your side I'll be their next time you fight but ask the white rangers she will tell you." the mysterious orange ranger ninja streaked out of there and they went back to looking at the screen.

"I don't know what to do with it." Cam said. "Wouldn't that count as something you can't figure out and the mysterious person can" Shane said as Cam gave him a sarcastic look.

 **At beach...**

Hunter,Blake, and Dakota were riding on the beach for a little bit then they stopped and took off there helmet and Blake said, Man I can definitely chill here for a while." "So that's a vote for staying." Hunter said. "Should I be hearing this." Dakota said unsure if they meant for her to hear. "It's alright we know you won't say anything we trust you." Hunter said looking at her. "Its just seems like everything we've been through is for something." Blake said. "Don't get all zen on me, dude."Hunter said going to walking to his bike. "Y'all were picked for a reason just know that." Dakota said as we all went to get back to our bike and then Choobo showed up.

"To ranger or not to ranger what a dumb question." Choobo said. "Dude, private conversation" Hunter said. "Yeah what do you want." Blake said. "Revenge" Choobo exclaimed as he fired at us.

Ninja Storm! Ranger form!

 **Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!**

 **Power of Thunder!**

 **Power of Snow!**

"I'll give you a hand." Choobo said as he lifted us up and suck us into his bag. "Two thunder and a snow ranger on ice. Who's the evil genius now?" Choobo said.

 **At forest...**

Spirit of the dark ninjas, I call on you give me more power."Choobo chanted patting his case where he had the ninjas. Hunter, Blake, and Dakota were in another dimension. "Nice look!" Blake said. "Early dugeon" Hunter said to Blake and Dakota as something started to attack by a blur and they were brought to the ground. "Your powers are no good here. My ultimate realm might seem scary at first, but you'll get use to it after a hundred years." Choobo said.

"We won't be here for long we will get out of here soon because there is one thing that I know that good always wins. Dakota said but was stopped by Hunter who held her back. " wait we have to be careful this is his house. Hunter said as he stopped me.

"That right,little ranger, and you'll never get out! Don't worry after I capture the other rangers you'll have plenty of company." Choobo said to us. "Not going to happen." Hunter said. "You'll learn how to respect me or you will suffer a fate worse than you can imagine! Now take a whiff of this." Choobo said. "That is gross" Dakota said as they were blown on by Choobo. "Nasty!" Hunter exclaimed.

At beach... Hunter was riding to meet up with Hunter, Blake, and Dakota at the beach. He pulled up and their bikes were sitting there and then said "This is too weird." Dustin said worried about them but mostly Dakota.

 **At ninja ops...**

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys and Dakota, but leaving there bikes no way." Shane said looking to Dustin and Tori. "I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent" and she look to sensei, " No offense Sensei."

"None taken, Tori! I suspect foul play." Sensei said. " It might have something to do with this." Cam said showing them a video of Choobo standing in the forest. "I know he among there for the scenery."

"I don't know,dude that place is that place is kinda cool, especially this time of year." Dustin said as he was looking at the screen and then everyone looked at him.

 **Ready! Ready!**

 **Ninja storm, Ranger form!**

 **Power of earth! Air! Water!**

They all got there bikes' " okay let's ride" Shane said. "Yeah let's do it!" Dustin said as we all rode to the forest. "Right on time." Choobo said as they were coming up. "Where are our friends" shane said pointing to Choobo. "Why don't you join them." Choobo said to the rangers. "There room for three more inside."

"We'll pass but thanks." Shane said to Choobo. "How about some play mates instead? Kelzacks!" They said as they were getting ready to fight.

Ninja swords!

They all started to fight the kelzack swinging their swords. The more the merrier I say." Choobo said as he made more Kalzacks appear. As they were fighting the Kelzacks we shane was held down the Tori destroyed them and they all disappeared.

 **Storm striker!**

They were about to shoot but were stopped by them. They were knocked down by something a Choobo did. "Everyone ok" Shane said making sure we were okay. "Yeah" Tori sai trying to get up. "Think so" Dustin said getting up. "Guys, I've locked onto Choobo genetic encoding and found the routing system from the dimension. In his pack. It's the key to releasing the other Rangers." Cam said to them. " You guys get that?" Shane said looking to both of them. "Yeah right." Dustin exclaimed. To get them out, you need to slash the tubing that connects the control center on his chest to his backpack." Cam said as the Orange Ranger showed up to help them out. "On it" there all replied going to do it to there backpack.

"Hey, where are you going?" Choobo said as they all went to attack them and they all stricked him. They were release from the bag. "Were back!" Hunter said giving Blake and Dakota a high five. They ran over to them. "You guys okay" Tori asked us. "We are alright." Dakota said acting weird as Choobo came to stand in front of them. "You rangers and your teamwork really cheese me off." Choobo said. "You guys ready?" Shane asked us.

 **Wind rangers!**

 **Thunder Rangers!**

 **Firestorm ranger form!**

"Oh how shocking!" He said trying to shock us as we disappeared. " Oh I hate it when they do that." He was then struck by Dustin as the thunders got ready to shoot Choobo. We put our weapons together. And we then couldn't do nothing. " I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets!" Choobo said as he hit the wind ranger and he pulled them to him. He made them aim at us. We aimed at them "Be careful Hunter if we hit the Ranger we could maker them loose their powers." Blake said to his brother. " We don't have any choice, bro!" Hunter said as he threw his weapon away and they were fight to stop from shooting. No worries" Hunter said as him, Blake, and Dakota turned to see the Orange ranger. "The gas must have done something we were warned about you. The wind didn't have any idea what was happening they were trying to hold them back. The wind Ranger didn't have a choice but to go to their zords while the others were fighting the Orange rangers

"Dakota got through them and she then striked the Orange ranger with her sword. Hunter and Blake then teamed up against him. Dakota was trying to stop but she couldn't stop the orange ranger then kicked her and she turned back to wanting to destroy him. She then teamed up with hunter and Blake they started to get there weapons ready. They shot him at him and then he disappeared and reappeared behind them as he got them with his sword. The Thunders were down so he held down Dakota to get through to her. "Dakota snap out of it you know me it is Zack your cousin you know that I am a good person." Zack said trying to get through to her. The Thunders got up so Zack got his cannon gun dragon out and shot them with it. They were demorphed and Dakota was behind him and he turned around. "I'm sorry Zack I saw you in the fight when I saw the orange ranger fighting I knew it was you." Dakota said as she gave him a hug. The Thunders then came up "sorry man we couldn't control what we were doing we were fine then we saw you. Dakota said you are good so you must be a good guy" Hunter said as he shakes Zack and Blake does the same. "Dude, I think that we need to help them.

 **wolf zord!**

 **Thunder zords!**

 **Dragon zord!**

As they got there Cam had gave the wind ranger something to combine all of our zords. Zack called on our other two zords. "Scorpion zord!Shark zord! combine!" Zack said going to attack Choobo to help them. "It's to combine the zord call the minion zord. "You up to this?" Shane asked the Thunder Rangers. "Lock and drop" Hunter and Blake said as the mini zord.

Storm mega zord! Thunder megazord! Combine! Thunderstorm megazord formation!

Thunderzord megazord formation" Shane and Hunter said as it combined. Choobo said as he tried to hit us with his stick. Bot of the megazord stricked him with their swords and then shot Choobo with his Blaster. "You always have to win don't you" Choobo said as he was destroyed. He was then made into Mariah's little pet.

 **At storm Chargers...**

"Lock up see you tomorrow." Kelly said as she left. "Roger Hannah." Blake said. " I wonder what he wants." "Probably to talk to you guys." Dustin said to them. "Lets go find out" Blake said as they went to find out. "Hey Dustin can I talk to you for a second." Dakota said looking at Dustin. "Yeah, Dude you can talk to me." Dustin said walking over to Dakota.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about all the times I was evil. I wasn't myself I would never want to hurt you." Dakota said and took this as her chance as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and then she pulled away. "Dude, I'm glad you did that I have liked you since I met you I just didn't have the guts to. "Now I can do this, Dakota will you go out with me?" Dustin said with a look of hope. "Yeah, of course dude I will go out with you." Dakota said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Lets go we need to go to ninja ops." Dustin said grabbing Dakota's hand and dragging her with him.

 **At ninja ops...**

"Dude, I cant believe you said no to him. I mean factory Blue!" Dustin said as he was still holding Dakota's hand. "We had something more important to do" Blake said looking at everyone. "What" Dustin said. "We're in" Hunter said as Shane gave him a high five. "You have made a difficult decision but I believe it is the correct one." Sensei said. "N o lie it is a sweet one." Dustin said. "You're one of us now." Shane said looking at the Thunder Rangers. Then everyone notice that Dakota and Dustin were holding hands and they all knew that something had went down but they all celebrated forgetting about their hands.

 **/**

 **So they kissed and are going on a date soon. Tell me what you think about it.**


	12. Boxing Bopp-a-roo

At beach...

Shane and Hunter were sparing on the beach, "You never heard of cutting your losses?" Shane asked as he went to attack Hunter. "Huh!" Hunter said confused about what he said. Hunter then flipped him and pinned him to the ground "What losses?" Hunter said smirking at Shane.

When he was at the ground he grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground. He got up off the ground so did Hunter and they went back into attack punch after punch. Shane was thrown back. "Hey, I though we were just sparing." Hunter asked confused what was happening.

"Hey, if you can't keep up, we can get my sister over here." Shane said giving Hunter a serious look. "Dude, if Dakota heard you would be on the ground right now. You're straight comedy." Hunter said giving a cold look. "Enough" Sensei said knocking them both to the ground. "I've talked about the wind and Thunder ninjas working together as one, What have we said."

"A competitive spirit is healthy.." Shane was then cut off by Hunter, "As long as you don't sacrifice honor and friendship.

"Dude, I was right in the middle of saying that." Shane said getting up to fight with Hunter. "All right! Pushups now" Sensei said as they both looked back at him. "Good one." Hunter exclaimed looking at Shane as they got down and did the pushups.

 **At storm Chargers...**

"The banner looks great. If you had surfing, I'd be all over this total trek." Tori said walking towards Dakota and Dustin were standing. "Yeah , you blowing people out of water." Dustin said looking to Tori. "Like that would be fair." Dakota said smiling at Tori.

"What's The problem with that is." Tori said as we walked over to Kelly. "Guys, check this course out. We start at the skate park, run to the motocross, and a urban climb finish." Kelly said pointing at each spot when she said it.

"You entering Dustin?" Kelly said. "I'm never getting on a skateboard again. I've got bruises from last year" Dustin said rubbing his arm. Hunter and Shane then walked in "Hey, you got an entry form for my kick-challenged friend here." Shane said pointing to Hunter.

"Individual, or are you guys doing the team competition." Kelly asked looking at them. "Us together?" Hunter asked her pointing at Shane. "You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates." Shane said looking at Kelly. "Just asking? you're the second one to sign up Hunter." Kelly said giving him a form. "Who's first?" Hunter ask looking at her. "You're toast dirt boy." Shane said walking away from him

"Wait do you here that its the sound of your hopes and dreams crashing down around you." Hunter said to Shane. "Here is the alpha males in their natural habitat." Dakota said looking at Dustin and Tori as they laughed

 _ **At track...**_

Dustin was at the track teaching Shane how to drive a motorbike. "You've got to balance yourself on the bike. Not to far forwards not too far back." Dustin said to Shane standing next to the bike." Dustin said getting his attention. "Yo Shane, you heard anything I've said."

" Look all I need to know is how to beat Hunter." Shane said looking at Dustin. " Dude, have you seen him ride he's like one step below factory pro." Dustin said. "Yeah yeah. Shane exclaimed putting his helmet on. " here it goes." Shane said riding right into a pile of pine straw. "Ohh" Dustin exclaimed running over to him.

 _ **At skate park...**_

"Dude I'm totally am going against my friends being here." Dakota said looking over at Zack. "All of it will be over soon we will be like a real team no more feeling. like you betrayed each other. Hunter tried but he fell off the skateboard. "Ohh, so what you call that." Blake said helping his brother up off the ground.

"I'm just getting a little loose." Hunter said to Blake. "Yeah so is your board, bro." Zack said looking at the Thunder Rangers. "I got to beat this guy. I don't care what I have to do." Hunter said.

"My advice to you you better learn how or get a stunt double." Dakota said with a smirk on her face." Dakota said as Hunter went off only to fall off again.

Hunter. "Oh i thought I smelled something" Shane said to hunter. "By the way since this thing is open to the public, No ninja tricks." Hunter said.

"He he he splendiferous, Gentlemen. I'm the boxing Bopp-A-Roo!" Bopp-A-Roo said as they got ready to morph. "Huh!" Hunter said looking at Shane confused. "A bouncing bounty of bodacious bombasity!" Bopp-A-Roo said hitting them with a laser.

Hunter and Shane were then knocked down.

Thunder Storm!" Hunter started to say but was stopped by Shane. "I say when leits time to morph." Shane said looking at Hunter. "What!" Hunter said getting in Shane's face. "Just follow along and stay out of the way." Shane said as the monster shot out a blast. They then moved out of the way of the blast. "Now its time to morph."Shane said looking at hunter

Ninja storm! Ranger Form!

Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!

"Hey, didn't you see the signs the zoo's that way!" Shane said pointing behind him. "I'm flabbergasted." Bopp-A-Roo said. "I'll get him" Hunter said. "No' i will!" Shane said as they both went to strike the monster.

During the fight they both started to argue, "Let me handle this Thunder style." Hunter said pushing against the attack.

Thunder Staff! Full Power!

As Hunter struck the monster and it was defeated and ran away

"Power down! What you let him bail! I would've pounded that pouch potato." Shane said getting angry. "You all you did was get in my way." Hunter said back to him. "This is so lame I'm going for a run." Shane said going for a run.

 _ **At Lothor's ship...**_

"This Roo's Rockacious." Bopp-A-Roo said. "Can you get him to stop bouncing? He's making me carsick. Lothor said as Zurgane hit him with a blast from his swords.

"Oh my courteosity is at your commendation oh, mighty munificence." Bopp-A-Roo said facing Lothor. "Good just like you two to send a mumble-mouthed marsupial to battle the defenders of the galaxy." Lothor said looking at his nieces.

"But uncle he bodaciously boxed their butts." Kapri said. "He's a bammerific bombastic robo-rumbler" Marah said smiling.

"That's it the next person who uses a made-up word has to put a dollar in the made-up word jar." Lothor said standing up out of his chair.

"I suppose you look on the bright side Bopp-A-Roo did survive the first attack. Maybe we should send him back but with him something more." Lothor said. " More bountiful boxing gloves or some copious Kelzacks." Marah said and Kapri held the jar out to her.

"What those are all words look them up." Marah said. "Zurgane oblige me.: Lothor said. "Make me magniferous!" Bopp-A-Roo said. "As you wish." Zurgane said upgrading his gloves.

 _ **Back on earth...**_

Hunter sand Shane were racing through the forest and then they ended up on the beach.

 _ **Ninja ops..**_

"Those guys are still at it." Dustin said. "So let me get this straight. There a kickboxing robots kangaroo bouncing around blue bay harbor and they're out playing follow the leader." Tori said walking to where Blake, Dustin, and Dakota were sitting. "Sensei, we need help here something sensei like." Dustin said rubbing his neck. They must learn that best quality of a leader is to understand when to follower." Sensei said walking around in front of us.

"Same as any other team." Dakota though looking at sensei. "Dude's way deep especially for a rodent. Dustin said looking over at us.

Shane and Hunter set down for a break. "Good run." Shane said looking at Hunter. "wait did you just give me props." Hunter said giving Shane a confused look. "Hey don't get weird on me. I'm just saying that."

Shane started but Hunter then finished his sentence.

"Maybe sensei has a point." Hunter said looking at Shane. "The guys usually pretty right on. That's why he's the teacher." Shane said lookin ahead of him.

"Blake and I are used to being on our own no parents , no Sensei, no one to answer to except for each other." Hunter said to Shane. "Hey look you got us now all of us and we look out for each other. That's the way way it's got to be." Shane said looking at Hunter .

"I hear you" Hunter said as Shane patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go!" Shane said as they ran off they ended up at a storage place and the ground started to shake. "Better not take any chances." Shane said as they got ready to morph.

Ninja Storm!

Thunder Storm!

Ranger Form!

Power of Thunder! Air!

"I think he's over here." Shane said as they went to look for the monster. "He must've paid for an upgrade. Dude, we'd better call for backup this time. "Shane said looking at Hunter.

"Cam the kangaroo clown's back for round 2! We need help." Shane said through the morpher.

ninja storm!

Thunder Storm!

Firestorm!

Ranger form!

"I'm one maniacally mad marsupial!" Bopp-A-Roo said. "What did he say." Dakota said. "No idea." Zack said. He then hit them with a blast and knocked them into the wall. Lothor then Zurgane down to help him fight and his nieces. "I've had enough of this." Shane said getting up from the ground.

Storm striker!

Thunder Blaster!

Fire! Fire!

They shot at them but he had a shield and reflected it back at them. They were knocked. 'What happened." Shane said. "Some kind of shield." Hunter said. "I did it. It worked my shield worked how cool am I." Marah exclaimed. "How lucky are you. Great they whole family is here." Kapri said as they walked towards the rangers.

They all went to the rangers. Tori and Dustin were fighting Zurgane and Tori got hit in the stomach and she was knocked down. Shane, Dakota and Zack were fighting the monster they were struck down. The Thunder Ranger were fighting Marah and Kapri. They were using the boxing skills Bopp-A-Roo taught them. "Did you get any of that." Blake asked Hunter.

"Not a word." Hunter said. "Hey, Look deep into my eyes, ranger boy."Marah said as she lifted him off the ground and then dropped him to the ground.

"Come on! Put 'em up." Kapri said bouncing around. Hunter was trying to get her but she kept jumping around and knocked him down. "Cam what's the deal with this guy." Shane said through the morpher. "Bopp-A-Roo can only be destroyed by deflecting its own energy back onto itself.

"Cam what if there were a way for Hunter and I to combine our energies would that be enough to bounce the beam back. "We can give it a go! Cam can you draw the power from me." Hunter said to Cam. "It's worth a try here it goes. I'm channeling it directly into your sword Shane." Cam said typing on the computer. As Shane hit him with a beam a few times. They maid another shield. "That looks pretty strong." Dakota said.

"What now" Zack said. "What if we combine all our weapons." Hunter said looking at Shane. "Hey that might work." Shane exclaimed. As they combined all the weapons together.

Thunder Storm Cannon!

"Look at that thing! Let's get out of here." Kapri said as they disappeared and left the monster there. They shot him with our weapon and he was destroy. "I have to admit I'm pleasantly surprised." Cam said. "You underestimated the power of their leaders. They sent a scroll from the ship and the monster grew.

"I'm one big bopper!" Bopp-A-Roo said after he grew.

"Cam! Zord time!

They had a zord and they went to attack the monster. It sent a fire ball at the zord. "Guys I'm sending you something to combine your zords together.

Thunderstorm megastorm formation engage!

The zord then came together. Lion laser!" Shane said. A beam came out and hit the monster and it was then destroyed.

At competition...

Shane was skating on the pipe, Hunter then did motocross race. "Nice! Hunter is ripping it up, man!" Dustin said. They both ran the race and when through the finish line. "Go for it guys" Blake said. "The winner of the total trek is the team of Shane and Hunter." Kelly said as they bot grabbed a hold of the trophy.

"Hey we are trying to learnify with great knowledgeness." Shane said confusing everyone but Dakota and Zack. " We are starting to hang better together." Hunter said as Shane went in for a hug while hunter went for a handshake and then they both changed up. Then they high fived and started to arm wrestle "At least it is a start." Dakota said.

/

 _ **Tell me what you think I was supposed to update this story earlier but I've never had the time.**_


	13. Pork chopped

"Uhh, this is so brutal," Dustin said as they crawled under the table. " I heard that" Shane replied. "problem gentlemen," Sensei asked them sitting in his chair. they continued to crawl under the table.

"Those who fail to install cable in time for science fiction marathon will feel the wrath of the unhappy guinea pig. "That sounds like something my dad would say except not the cables its the food and its usually a karate competition." Dakota said as she came from the stairway.

"Sensei, no disrespect but i'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable tv in any." Dustin started to say but was stopped by Shane, "He was kidding dude." Shane said plugging the plug in. "Isn't this a little low tech. I mean Cam's got like a thousand channels on that." Dustin said looking at the TV. " He has said it a million times don't make him do it again." Dakota said as Zack walked in. "the satellite surveillance system is not a home theater. "Cam said getting annoyed at them.

Tori and Blake were on the other side sparring. "I'll take it easy on you this time." Blake said. "Don't let the blonde hair fool you you're going down. Tori said as she threw Blake down. Blake then went to get up and he had the cords wrapped around his arm. He went to attack Tori and pulled the plug out. The TV was sparking and Blake was giving them a nervous look. "Well that didn't end well." Zack said as Blake ran over to them.

"uh, sorry bro maybe I can help." Blake said feeling guilty about it. "No, no i'll take it from here." Cam said pushing them back as we walked away. We all were walking together and then stopped standing around. "You guys want to head to the skate park. I've got to practice for my demo. "Actually I was just going to give Blake a ride to meet Hunter." Tori said looking at Shane. "well you're still coming tomorrow right - 3 o'clock." Shane said. " Yeah I wouldn't miss it." Tori said. "Al right" Shane said happily.

At Storm Chargers...

"I think we need to order more skateboard tracks." Kelly said to Blake looking at a clipboard. Hunter then cleared his throat. "Ahh you got them." Hunter said. "What are those." Tori said looking at the ticket. "Ticket to the martial arts film festival. They're showing fists of fire 2." Zack said.

"Huh hoping to pick up a few pointers." Tori said riding off on the bike. "Yeah ha ha hey. Listen um what are you going to be doing? you wanna come." Blake said looking at Tori and making Blake and Zack look at him like he is crazy. "sure I love those old kung fu movies." Tori said. "Great then why don't you meet us tomorrow at the theater around 3 o'clock. " 3 got see you then." Tori said riding away. Hunter and Blake then walked out of the store.

"So you're not going to the skate demo," Dakota asked giving here a look. "The demo is tomorrow." Tori said looking down. "Don't tell me you forgot. Shane has been talking about it the whole week." Dakota said. "I don't believe this." Tori said getting up walking away. Marah and Kapri then turned around and smile.

At skate park...

"Glad you worked out your scheduling problem, Tori." Dakota said. "Shane you're up next good luck." Kelly said looking at him and then she walked away. "Are you gonna go for the 180-faking to backslide rail slide." Dustin asked Shane. "I might I've never landed one but nows as good as a time as any." Shan said as Dustin looked at him and said, "Oh, you can do it right, Dakota and Tori." Dustin said as Tori was looking at her watch.

"Hey Tori" Dakota said nodding her head towards Shane. 'Yeah slide that fake rail." Tori said in a voice that made her sound a little nervous. :"Hey you okay. You don't seem like yourself." Shane said looking at her concerned. "He's right. Maybe its thee whole clone Tori thing again with the camera and the clothes," Dustin said glancing back at her. "Or she is just hiding something." Dakota whispered to where only Tori could hear her. "You guys I'm fine now go Shane make me proud." Tori said as he went to skate.

A few second later she then ran off to meet hunter and Blake what she didn't know was that two people were watching got out her walk-in talkie as she left and said, "Uh was she suppose to leave." They were also wearing watches like the original power rangers to have there own communication.

"This is zack" Zack said holding the watch up and by the next words she spoke he knew what she meant. "We have rule runner."

At movies...

"Of course not well just have to take care of her later. Kapri said as soon as Tori had shown up. "Hi guys." Tori said walking up to Hunter and Blake. "Wait maybe not." Kapri said to her sister and walked off. "I was starting to get worried there I though it was some kind of Kelzacks thing or something." Blake said as a guy in the chicken suit came by. Kapri was behind the concession counter.

" How may I help you." Kapri asked her nicely. " uh, popcorn.' Hunter suggested . " Uh you guys got the tickets this is my treat." Tori said as the popcorn. Was shoved into her. "It's uh leftover from the last sci-fi promotion." Kapri said as Tori went to pull the money out but was stopped. "No." Kapri said well thanks uh save me a seat ill be right back." Tori said giving them the popcorn then going back to thre demo.

Be in the front." Blake said as him, Zack and Hunter went to sit down. Kapri then got the walk-in talkie out. "Two Thunders in the house blue just flew the coop. Be ready Incase she shows up." Kapri said.

Back at skate park...

Shane was doing good but then he fell of the board. "Wait to go Shane awesome." Tori said as Dakota and Dustin looked at her. "He just ate it big time." Dakota sai as Shane walked up. "Oh right well better luck next time Shane. "Well I'm going to have to go I have a family thing now.

" you look thirsty how about a drink. Be right back." Tori said as she ran off. Dakota then left as her dad showed up to get her. "What's with her." Dustin said as him and looked at Tori. "Tori wait." Shame said as the went after her as she ninja streaked off.

"Did I miss a class about using ninja powers in public." Dustin said. "I guess we both did." Shame said as the Kelzaxks appeared. Shane and Dustin got in their fight position and went to fight. Dis it in threw a punch and then turned and got a chair while Shane threw a punch and then kicked one. Dustin then hit the kelzack with the chair and threw it and the kelzack to the ground. Shane then flipped over a chair. Then they were done fighting the as Marah walked up. "Better go help Kapri." Marah said as she and the Kelzack disappeared.

At the movies...

"I wonder where Tori is." Blake said as Hunter and Zack looked at him. "Popcorn get your fresh popcorn. " the chicken guy yelled as Blake put his hand in the popcorn. "Dude are you going to eat the whole thing yourself." Hunter said looking at him. "I'm thinking about it." Blake exclaimed as they both reached in and were sucked into the popcorn bucket.

Tori then walked in looking for them trying to be as quiet as she can. "Tori were down here." Blake yelled from inside the bucket. Tori then looked inside. "Don't eat the popcorn." Hunter said as they both fell into the butter. "Blake? Zack? Hunter?" Tori asked confused about what had happened.

"Shh" the chicken said. "Oh sorry my friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them." Tori said looking at the chicken. "Save then you're going to join them as he pulled off the suit. "Kelzack it's showtime." The monster said. Tori then started to fight the Kelzack ad the movie continued there was to many of them as she was flipped and they had grabbed the bucket from her.

"Intermission she ain't in the next act."the monster said as they disappeared along with the bucket. Blake and Hunter were trying to morph while Zack has knower that there was no point in trying to morph.

At ninja ops..

"Tori using your ninja powers for personal gain is a very serious infraction of the ninja code not to mention you let your friend down."Sensei said. "Shane I'm so sorry. If I had stayed at the demo none of this would of happened." Tori said to Shane looking very sorry. "Or you could've been captured." Dakota said walking down the stairs. Sorry I'm late I had a family thing." Dakota said looking at tori then going to give Dustin a hug.

"Cam do you have a reading of this creatures whereabouts." Sensei said looking to his son and the screen. "I found a major hotspot on top of the harbor office tower." Cam said as we got ready to morph.

 _ **Ready**_

 _ **Ninja storm ranger form**_

 _ **Power of**_

 _ **air!**_

 _ **Earth!**_

 _ **Water!**_

 _ **Snow!**_

 **In town..**

I got an appetite for destruction." The monster said. They followed the monster into the portal and then feel onto the ground. "Not another rock quarry." Shane exclaimed. They all got ready to fight and started fighting the monster. Lothor and the other were watching it on the screen in the movies.

"Where are our friend." Dakota exclaimed getting mad. "They went out to get popcorn she then ran with her snow sword and struck at the monster then they were all knocked down by the monster. Dakota flew back from where she was. The monster attacked with the disk Shane then hopped on one and then it got close to the monster and Shane jumped off and the monster went down. They then put there weapons together.

 **Storm striker!**

"Time to stick a fork in this pork."shame said as they shout at the monster. We all got out and were smiling at each other. "What about Blake, Hunter and Zack." Tori said as they flew out of the popcorn on to the ground covered in butter. They monster than grew.

"You didn't think you could destroy me in my own dimension did you."the monster said. "Well we're kinda hoping."Dustin said as Hunter, Blake and Zack went to fight Kelzack. "Cam did you hear that."Shane said through his morpher. "The Zords or on there way Shane.

 **Flame attack!**

As we all attacked we then got into our megazords. "Guys I'm still getting a strong energy reading from him try using the turtle mace."cam said. We then called on the mace as we hit it with the mace the monster was then destroyed

 **Ninja ops...**

Blake walked in with to tickets to the film festival "this time no pig." Blake said as a joke. " I'd love to but I can't I already have plans." Tori said. "Oh paying your debt to society I see."Blake said. "I deserve it I should've told you guys I already had plans." Tori said. "Yeah I would've understood I mean I'm not so good with dates myself." Blake said by accident. Sesnsej ended up going with blake to see the film.


End file.
